


El libro mágico de la muerte

by adelaportman



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Protective Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaportman/pseuds/adelaportman
Summary: Magnus, después de cuatro años de viajar por todo el mundo decide regresar a Nueva York, reabrir el Pandemónium y seguir con su vida, pero no será tan sencillo, alguien está matando a brujos y él, junto con el director del Instituto de Nueva York, Alec Lightwood, deberán atrapar al asesino, y lo más difícil para él,  lidiar con todos los sentimientos encontrados que afloran a la superficie cuando está con su ex.





	1. Chapter 1

-Quédate conmigo...  
-Magnus... no puedo, lo siento...- le dijo Alec con los ojos cerrados, separándose de él con un sentimiento de dolor en su pecho sabiendo que jamás desaparecería.

Alec se centraría principalmente en su trabajo, y en su escaso tiempo libre, en entrenar hasta que le doliese todos sus músculos. Al principio se le hacía insoportable las noches, mareando las sabanas y desgastando todos sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus deseos. Lo único que lo mantenía firme en el suelo era pensar que Magnus volvía a tener su magia y que quizás con el tiempo, su amado, volvería a ser feliz.  
Magnus, después de recuperar su magia, no volvió a sentirse bien, su corazón estaba destrozado, su padre insistía en que fuese con él a EDOM, pero Magnus quería estar solo, sabía que su padre no le dejaría, lo estaba acogiendo en su mundo y eso no podía permitir que volviera a pasar, no quería dañarle pero tampoco quería estar con él, así que, aprovechando una distracción de Asmodeus, lo desterró a EDOM. Magnus no tenía lugar en Nueva York, se despidió de Catarina y abrió un portal a Indonesia.

\- Alec, aun no entiendo como quedaste atrapado entre esos dos mundanos… ¿estabas en el suelo? – le preguntó Mike entrelazando los dedos de su mano con la de Alec.  
\- Si, fue una situación incómoda, créeme… ¿porque a los demonios Levs les gustará tanto el ambiente circense?..

Alec soltó la mano de Mike para poder abrir la puerta de La luna del cazador, el ambiente se respiraba desde afuera del local, era uno de los preferidos de Alec, le gustaba. Dejo que Mike entrara primero y se dirigieron a la barra, mientras Mike hablaba con Maia sobre las bebidas que querían, Alec se apoyó de espaldas a la barra para observar todo el local, quien había y si conocía a alguien. No tardó en saludar con la mano a Rucus, un hombre lobo con el que a veces jugaban a dardos, miró quien estaba en la mesa de billar, habían cuatro chicos y una mujer, no los conocía, pero el hombre que estaba de espaldas sujetando en una mano el palo y en la otra una copa le dejó sin respiración. De repente todos sus sentidos se centraron en él, su figura, su pelo... reconocería eso en cualquier sitio. Se acercó despacio deteniéndose a tres metros de él, podía sentir su olor y oír su voz, el sonido de su risa, cerró los ojos ante las percepciones que sentía, su corazón se aceleró….  
Magnus estaba disfrutando de su velada, verdaderamente volver a casa fue una buena decisión, fue pisar Nueva York y volver a sentirse realmente seguro y en paz. Se trajo a unos amigos de Canadá, el último país en el que estuvo antes de decidir que ya era el momento de volver. El bullicio del local, la música y las bebidas lo aislaban de sus pensamientos, a veces recurrentes, lo necesitaba. Pero en medio de una de sus partidas de billar, notó que alguien lo observaba, sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda, agudizó sus sentidos y pudo oír la respiración acelerada de quien estaba detrás, pareció reconocerla, cerro sus ojos para poder percibir algún aroma, su olor… Alec. Dejo su copa en la mesa y se dio la vuelta muy despacio.  
En seguida sus ojos se encontraron y una fuerte mirada los enlazó.

\- Magnus….  
\- Alec – contestó Magnus con un tono de voz correcto y con un aire de “no me importas” – ¡cuánto tiempo!

Alec apenas podía hablar, su voz era rota y estaba conmocionado.

\- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? – le pregunto suavemente  
\- Ayer, ya era hora de regresar ¡cuatro años es mucho tiempo! – en ese momento se le acercó la mujer, muy alta, con el pelo corto y ojos verdes, sacada de una revista de modelaje. Apoyo su mejilla en el hombro de Magnus cariñosamente, él levanto el brazo rodeándola por la espalda y le dio un beso en los labios. A Alec se le nublaron los ojos y sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.  
\- Alec! Alec! Tu bebida – le dijo Mike, que se acercó a Alec sonriente, miró a Magnus y saludó – Hey

Magnus le correspondió el saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, notó en ese hombre cercanía, intimidad y no pudo evitar cierta molestia pero su cara permanecía inalterada.  
Alec cogió la bebida y miró a Mike con una ligera sonrisa. 

\- ¿Vamos a esa mesa? – le pregunto Mike señalando una que estaba vacía  
\- Claro, ahora voy – le contesto Alec. 

Mike se dirigió a la mesa sin querer prestar atención con quien estaba hablando Alec, él era el jefe del instituto, conocía a mucha gente, aunque se sentó en la mesa a esperarle con un sentimiento de alerta.

\- Bueno... – y allí estaba sin poder hablar, abrumado.  
\- Me alegro de haberte visto y de que estés bien – dijo Magnus señalando con la mirada a Mike.  
\- ¡Magnus, es tu turno ¡- gritó uno de sus amigos  
\- Nos veremos por ahí - esbozó Magnus con una sonrisa y dicho eso se giró hacia la mesa y estudió la situación de las bolas pensando su próximo juego, eso es lo que daba a entender, pero esperaba que solo él pudiese escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Alec fue hacia la mesa donde estaba Mike, que siempre le brindaba una sonrisa cuando lo veía, se sentó esperando no tener que dar explicaciones sobre Magnus, no en ese mismo momento. Mike no preguntó, pero se dio cuenta de que Alec estaba afectado.  
Alec pasó toda la velada nervioso, de espaldas a Magnus pero con un fuerte impulso a girase constantemente, aunque no lo hizo, debía prestar atención a Mike, que le estaba explicando cómo le había ido su día, pero no podía centrarse. Mientras, Magnus alzaba la vista donde estaba Alec, sintiéndose perturbado por cuanta atracción sentía aun hacia él e intentando descifrar quien era ese cazador de sombras que le acompañaba, con el que parecía que compartían mucho más que una simple amistad.

\- Podríamos ir el domingo, ¿Qué dices?, ¡Alec! ¿me estas escuchando?  
\- ¿Cómo? Sí, claro...  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas como ausente…  
\- Es solo que no me siento muy bien, debe haber sido la cena- le contestó Alec con una mueca.  
\- ¿Quieres que volvamos al instituto? - le preguntó Mike cogiéndole la mano  
\- ¿te importa?  
\- Claro que no, vamos – se levantó dando un último sorbo a su bebida.

Alec abrió la puerta sosteniéndola para que Mike pasase primero, su mente iba a doscientas revoluciones, su corazón palpitaba deprisa, quería volverse para ver a Magnus antes de irse, solo un segundo, no debía, pero su corazón pulsaba más fuerte y se giró, buscando a Magnus en la mesa de billar, le observó unos segundos, inclinado a punto de dar el golpe cuando Magnus levantó la mirada cruzándose con la de Alec, tan fuerte que los dos se quedaron sin respiración. Magnus volvió a bajar la mirada y Alec se giró cerrando la puerta tras él, pero sabiendo en su interior que Magnus aun no lo había olvidado…  
Cuando llegaron al instituto, delante la puerta de la habitación de Alec, Mike se colocó frente a él y le besó en los labios acariciando con una mano su nuca, Alec rodeó con el brazo su cintura y se dejó besar suavemente hasta que Mike quiso profundizar el beso, a lo que él se retiró aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Perdona, sé que no te sientes bien, lo siento – le dijo Mike con un suspiro  
\- Es solo que estoy cansado – contestó Alec ofreciéndole un pequeño beso – nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Claro, descansa. Hasta mañana – y se alejó por el pasillo.

Alec entro en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella dejando ir lo que le parecía toda el aire que estuvo sosteniendo desde que vio a Magnus… estaba mareado, y respiró profundamente un par de veces hasta que pudo bajar las pulsaciones de su corazón. Se acercó a su mesita de noche donde guardaba algunas cosas personales, y sacó un brazalete de plata y cuero marrón, Magnus lo dejó ahí un día, se aferró a él y descubrió que el sentimiento de dolor que sentía cuando lo cogía se había transformado en esperanza, sabía que era absurdo, pero ahí estaba…  
Magnus llegó a su loft con la mujer de curvas sensuales, preparó un Martini para él y un Cosmopolitan para ella. Él beso su cuello y ella se estremeció buscando su boca, Magnus se bebió de un sorbo toda su copa, chasqueo los dedos y las copas aparecieron sobre la mesa, la llevó hacia el dormitorio y dejó que la noche y el placer se mezclasen junto con el alcohol para hacer desaparecer esa inquietud que no le dejaba dormir desde hacía cuatro años. Esa noche pero, cuando su cuerpo estaba llegando a su clímax, cerró los ojo y allí, en su mente, apareció el rostro de Alec cuando hacían el amor, con sus ojos llenos de pasión, solo fue un momento, y explosionó… ahora ya relajado y acariciando el hombro de la chica mientras ella reposaba en su pecho, pensó que, todo este tiempo intentando olvidar a Alec y solo con verle una vez ha sido suficiente para resurgir de las profundidades de su mente sus recuerdos… “deja de jugar conmigo” le dijo a su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus se despertó tarde, con resaca, la chica se había ido, ella y sus otros tres amigos se fueron temprano a Los Ángeles prosiguiendo su viaje. Miró su reloj y si no se movía rápido llegaría tarde a su cita con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Lorenzo Rey. Chasqueó sus dedos y su ropa estaba ajustada a la perfección, volvió a chasquear los dedos y su pelo apareció indignamente moldeado con rastros de tinte azul marino… impecable. Abrió un portal y aprecio frente a la puerta de la mansión de Lorenzo. Antes de apretar el timbre la puerta se abrió y oyó una voz de lejos. 

\- ¡Por favor, entra Magnus! Te estaba esperando ...

Magnus entró despacio, y atravesó todo el salón hasta llegar a la puerta acristalada que daba al jardín de detrás, allí estaba Lorenzo podando lo que parecía un bonsái… dejo las tijeras, alzó la vista hacia él, le sonrió y se acercó hasta tenerlo en sus brazos, Magnus le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente.

\- Ya era hora de tenerte aquí, amigo. ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Estoy bien, o eso creo…  
\- ¿Quieres un café? – lo invoco antes de que Magnus pudiese responder al respecto – por tu cara creo que quizás si… - sonrió divertido – ¿trasnochando? – siguió sonriendo  
\- Gracias, lo necesito. – dijo cogiendo la taza en el aire - Lorenzo, primero de todo quería agradecerte en persona que me devolvieses el loft, no tenías porque, pero lo hiciste de todos modos, aun cuando yo estaba ausente, viajando sin billete de vuelta…. Gracias.  
\- Creo que ya perdiste suficiente, lo del loft fue estúpido e infantil, cuando me enteré de lo de Alec… me dolió, y me di cuenta de que estaba actuando como un imbécil… de verdad lo siento…  
\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, perdí mi magia voluntariamente, te entregué mi casa de igual modo, no tenías por qué devolvérmela y, cuando lo hiciste solo pude enviarte mi agradecimiento en un mensaje de fuego, yo no estaba bien por aquel entonces... ni siquiera podía pensar...  
\- Me lo imagino. Pero ahora estas aquí, entero y deslumbrante. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Magnus.  
\- Viniendo de ti, es todo un cumplido… Lorenzo, también quería hablarte de otro tema  
\- Yo también – le respondió Lorenzo levantando la ceja  
\- He pensado en reabrir el Pandemónium, quiero pedirte tu autorización.  
\- ¿tu club?  
\- Sí... – sonriendo - por descontado, si estás de acuerdo en ello, me atendré a la normativa que dispongas… he pensado en seguir viendo a algunos clientes, pero la verdad, en estos momentos me motiva más poner en marcha el club…  
\- Tienes mi autorización, invitación para la inauguración claro... – dijo con una cara de niño travieso – confío en ti plenamente para saber llevar la máxima corrección en tu local… - luego cambio la expresión de su cara a un tono más serio.. – Magnus, yo..., también quería comentar un tema contigo, verás, llevo un tiempo sintiendo enormes deseos de volver a España, me resistía al principio, pero cuando me dijiste que volvías a Nueva York, tomé la decisión, quiero pasarte el cargo del Gran Brujo, si lo aceptas, aún faltan dos años para la gran votación pero no quiero esperar, quiero irme cuanto antes, si tú estás de acuerdo, te traspasaría la responsabilidad mañana mismo.  
\- Lorenzo… pero, ¿Por qué quieres irte? Aquí lo tienes todo...  
\- No, he intentado sentirme como en casa, pero no lo consigo…, echo de menos a mi gente... y, Magnus, esta ciudad te pertenece... – Lorenzo miro fijamente a Magnus con un aire de solemnidad – acepta.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Del todo  
\- Acepto. – se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó para abrazarle - gracias por pensar en mí...

David Ferrec era un brujo de baja línea, origen francés, de corta edad, unos doscientos años, sin grandes movimientos vitales, pero su suerte iba a cambiar, salía de su casa en bicicleta como cada mañana, se dirigía como casi todos los días durante los últimos seis meses a su nuevo empleo, el colegio privado de Saint Cristo, para dar clases de francés. Pero cuando giró hacia la derecha, sintió un mareo, y las piernas dejaron de pedalear, se cayó de la bicicleta como un peso muerto, oía su corazón tan fuerte que le hacían daño los oídos, quería desabrocharse la camisa, pero no podía mover los brazos, estaba totalmente paralizado. Vio acercársele dos personas, él quiso pedirles ayuda pero no podía mover los labios, no podía hablar, ni gritar… 

Habían pasado tres días desde el nuevo nombramiento del Gran brujo de Brooklyn, era miércoles y había una reunión en el Instituto con el Director y los representantes del submundo, Alec estaba nervioso y ansioso por ver a Magnus de nuevo, Lorenzo ya le había informado de su nuevo reemplazo, no sin cierto tono risueño. El primero en llegar fue Luke, el representante de los Hombres Lobo y poco después entro el jefe del clan de los Hijos de la Luna, Raphael. Magnus llegaba tarde, apareció media hora después, disculpándose...

\- Lo siento, se me ocurrió llamar a un taxi…. – dijo levantando los brazos y alzando las cejas mientras sonreía – ¡había olvidado que esto es Nueva York!  
\- No importa, finalmente estas aquí – le dijo Alec acercándose para saludar ofreciéndole su mano  
Magnus la estrechó y le dio una suave sonrisa, pero enseguida la soltó, levantó ambos brazos y dirigiéndose hacia Raphael  
\- Amigo, cuanto tiempo… te echado de menos  
\- Yo también granuja – contesto Raphael  
\- Luke, ¿cómo estás? – le pregunto acercándole la mano  
\- Muy bien, oí que estabas aquí… ya tenía ganas de verte, esta ciudad no es la misma sin ti...  
\- Magnus!!!! - se oyó un grito desde lejos. Izzy entro corriendo y abrazo al brujo  
\- Ohhh... Izzy, querida… déjame verte... estas muy hermosa  
\- Te he echado de menos – le dijo con cierta tristeza – ahora tienes trabajo, pero, me gustaría verte y hablar contigo, ¿Qué me dices?  
\- Por supuesto, nos llamamos esta semanas, prometido. – y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Cuando estuvieron solos empezaron la reunión, trataron todos los puntos y pusieron de nuevos encima de la mesa, Alec le encantaban esas reuniones, sentía que formaba parte de ellos y le daba sentido a su trabajo. Cuando Magnus hablaba, podía mirarlo sin levantar sospechas, podía observarlo, como movía los labios, sus ojos, su piel, su aire, se perdía en él..., apenas podía retener lo que decían, solo alimentaba su corazón…

\- Bien, antes de que nos levantemos, quería decirte algo Lightwood – dijo Magnus mirando fijamente a Alec, éste no sabía muy bien a qué atenerse. – voy a reabrir el Pandemónium, de hecho la fiesta de inauguración será este sábado. – Magnus esperó algún comentario pero el silencio era demasiado largo. – algún inconveniente… ¿¿??  
\- Oh! No, no… es solo que , creía que ya no te interesaban los negocios nocturnos... – dijo finalmente Alec  
\- ¿Estas opinando? – pregunto Magnus abriendo los ojos  
\- No – contesto Alec con arrepentimiento  
\- Tengo la autorización del Laberinto Espiral, no tengo ninguna obligación de ponerte al día de mis negocios, solo lo he hecho por cortesía Alec.  
\- Lo sé y te lo agradezco, estoy seguro de que mantendrás el local con la máxima seguridad.  
\- Chicos, - dirigiéndose al resto de los asistentes, - os iba a enviar unas invitaciones pero, ya estáis invitados...- sonriendo - ¡Espero veros por ahí, me gustaría!  
\- Cuenta con ello… – dijo Raphael  
\- Este fin de semana le prometí a Maryse llevarla a Washington a una feria de antigüedades, pero quizás el próximo fin de semana nos acerquemos – contestó Luke a la invitación.  
\- Entonces, es cierto que estas con Maryse… ¡eso es estupendo!... por favor, dile que iré a verla un día de estos, tengo una cosa para ella que le va a gustar... – agregó con un guiño.

Alec sintió como su abdomen se retorcía por un montón de sentimientos insanos, rechazo, pena, dolor... en pequeñas dosis pero suficientes como para hacerle sentir vulnerable... - ¿por qué tuve que preguntarle como si supiera? Soy un idiota...- se decía a si mismo mientras despedía uno a uno a sus invitados, Magnus ni siquiera le miró a la cara cuando le dio la mano con un “buenas noches”… - como pudo haber sido tan imprudente…-, se dirigió hacia su habitación irritado y a punto de romper algo, lo que fuese, cuando vio a Mike que venía hacia él, con esa sonrisa…

\- ¡Hey! ¿Ya habéis terminado? ¿quieres ir a cenar? – le preguntó Mike tocando ligeramente su cintura

Alec le cogió por los hombros y lo empujó hacia la pared del pasillo

\- Después – le contesto y acto seguido lo beso, fuerte y profundo. 

Mike estaba desorientado pero correspondió. Poco a poco el espacio entre ellos menguaba, Alec empezó a besar la mandíbula de Mike y bajo por el cuello mientras con una mano tiraba de su pelo, Mike estaba muy excitado, hacia días que Alec no mostraba mucho interés en el sexo y esa pasión le dejaba sin aliento. Alec abrió la puerta de su habitación y tiró a Mike en la cama, lo desnudó descuidadamente y siguió besándole por todo su cuerpo, cuando tubo al cazador de sombras lo suficientemente deseoso, se levantó, quitándose su ropa mientras miraba lascivamente a Mike, luego se puso encima de él, besándolo hasta que se tensó para enterrarse en él… toda esa energía que gritaba en su interior salió desordenada y apasionada en esos momentos de placer. Cuando ambos estuvieron satisfechos, Alec se tumbó a su lado, esperando volver a tener su respiración normal, totalmente relajado, pero aun inquieto. Mike, se volvió de costado para tener a Alec en su visión. Aun con su respiración alterada.

\- Ahora… ¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó coqueto  
\- Si, - dando un pequeño jadeo - vamos a cenar.

Mike le dio un beso en los labios y se levantó

\- Voy a ducharme 

Mientras Alec aún estaba tumbado en la cama, su móvil sonó, se levantó y fue a buscar sus pantalones en el suelo sacando el teléfono del bolsillo, era Jace, que estaba de patrulla esa noche.

\- Jace, ¿todo bien?

\- No, hay un cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo de un callejón entre la calle 34 y la 38, tendrías que venir, hay algo raro en él.  
\- Está bien, dame 15 minutos. – se vistió de nuevo, se puso sus botas y entró en el baño donde Mike se estaba secando – ¡Ei! me tengo que ir, Jace ha encontrado un cadáver y me ha pedido que vaya – le dio un beso suave en la boca – prometo que iremos a esa cena mañana – dijo retirándole el pelo mojado hacia atrás suavemente - te quiero.  
\- Está bien – dijo Mike sin esconder su cara de disgusto – yo también te quiero


	3. Chapter 3

Alec vio a Jace hablando por teléfono, supuso que sería con Claire, otros dos cazadores de sombras estaban alrededor de un cuerpo en el suelo, se les acercó.

\- ¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó a los chicos  
\- Señor, un hombre, joven, no tiene pulso,   
\- Está muerto chicos – sumó Jace – hola Alec – le dijo acomodándose a su lado – pero lo que me ha extrañado, es que no tiene ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo  
\- ¿Vampiros? – preguntó Alec  
\- No he visto ninguna señal de ello - contestó Jace  
\- Está claro que es un brujo – señalando la marca, unos pequeños cuernos salientes en la parte superior de su cabeza  
\- Alec , deberíamos llamar a Magnus, cuando un brujo muere ...  
\- Lo sé, lo sé, ellos son los que se encargan, llámale tú, ¿quieres? – le rogó Alec   
\- ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó Jace arrugando la nariz... Alec le miró muy seriamente – está bien, voy. 

Jace se alejó del grupo y marcó el número de Magnus, mientras Alec sacaba unas fotos y las enviaba al centro de operaciones para que buscasen su identificación.   
Magnus estaba en su casa repasando los turnos de sus nuevos empleados en el local cuando recibió la llamada de Jace, 

\- ¿Sabes de quien se trata? – le preguntó a Jace  
\- No, estamos esperando que lo identifiquen, no tardaremos mucho en saber quién es.

Terminó de decir esas palabras cuando vio a Magnus salir del portal justo delante de él... guardó su móvil y se le acercó para abrazarle.

\- ¡Hola!   
\- Jace... – dijo Magnus devolviendo el abrazo, desde su llegada a nueva york aún no habían tenido la ocasión de verse - veo que aun sigues entero... - ambos sonrieron - ¿qué ha pasado?  
\- No lo sabemos, nos lo hemos encontrado aquí ...- dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el cuerpo

Magnus pudo ver a tres cazadores de sombras más, uno de ellos agachado al lado del cuerpo, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca se detuvo un momento, “Alec” pensó, siguió andando hasta llegar a él.

\- ¿Y Bien? – le preguntó a Alec  
\- Por el aspecto parece que lleva tres días muerto, hola Magnus, - dijo levantándose del suelo.  
\- Lightwood - contestó Magnus asintiendo con la cabeza   
\- No tiene ni un ápice de sangre en su cuerpo, no hemos hallado marcas de vampiro pero   
\- No, los vampiros no se alimentan de los brujos, no pueden – se acercó al cuerpo para observarle detenidamente – no tiene heridas pero tampoco hay rastros de sangre por el suelo o alrededor, - apuntó con los dedos  
\- ¿Lo mataron en otro sitio? - Preguntó Jace  
\- Eso parece – contestó Magnus, con ello hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus manos y una pequeña nube de magia salió de debajo de ellas, las pasó por encima del cuerpo en silencio

Alec levantó la mirada al rostro de Magnus, esa inquietud que tenía dentro se le fue en ese momento, cuando pudo ver como ese hombre usaba la magia como lo más natural del mundo, le complació.

\- ¿Izzy aun hace las autopsias?

Alec asintió

\- Dile que preste atención a alguna droga, aún está en su cuerpo, también he sentido una herida reciente en su femoral – dijo mientras se arrodillaba y con un hilo de magia cortaba los pantalones del brujo desde la ingle hasta la rodilla, y ahí estaba, un corte profundo.  
\- Por ahí perdió la sangre... – dijo Alec – pero, es mucha sangre, y no tiene ni una sola gota en su ropa, alguien se molestó en desnudarlo, desangrarlo y volverle a vestir  
\- Y traerlo hasta aquí - concluyó Magnus – ¿quién querría sangre de brujo?  
\- ¿Para venderla en el mercado negro? – preguntó Alec  
\- Puede, pero las propiedades de nuestra sangre permanecen solo pocos minutos fuera de nuestro cuerpo, luego, es solo sangre… - alegó Magnus con cara de sorpresa.  
\- Nos llevaremos el cuerpo al Instituto, en cuanto esté la autopsia te daré los resultados - mientras hablaba con Magnus, su teléfono sonó – dime Underhill – Alec estuvo en silencio al teléfono - Bien, gracias. - dijo guardando el móvil en su bolsillo – sabemos quién es, se llama David Ferrec, de origen francés, tiene unos 200 años  
\- Joven – contesto Magnus   
\- No tenemos más información , llegó hace ocho meses a Nueva York – terminó de decir Alec  
\- Bien, averiguare más por ahí, - dicho eso se volvió para irse, pero se paró y giró su cabeza mirando a Alec con una sonrisa de incredulidad,- Estamos en contacto.

Alec asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero la suya era todo lo contrario, estaba emocionado y, ahí estaba otra vez, cerca…


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente, Izzy estaba realizando la autopsia al brujo, cuando apareció su hermano en la sala...

\- Buenos días, no te he visto en el desayuno… ¿Cómo va? – le preguntó Alec acercándose a la mesa de la autopsia.  
\- He desayunado a primera hora… quería ponerme lo antes posible con él – contestó aun con los ojos puestos en un microscopio, luego se levantó y se dirigió a su ordenador y en pantalla salió el resultado del análisis en drogas – eso es.., Magnus tenía razón, tiene un porcentaje muy alto de Iodrio.

Alec levantó las cejas esperando una explicación más entendible… 

\- Es un potente paralizante, no puedes mover absolutamente nada, a penas el parpadeo, luego, lentamente se paralizan todos los órganos hasta que mueres, ese chico lo debió pasar muy mal… porque aunque no puedes moverte, ni hablar, puedes escuchar y ver perfectamente.  
\- Así que pudo sentir el dolor, escuchar lo que decían y ver quien se lo hacía... eso es diabólico... ¿a qué nos enfrentamos? – preguntó Alec  
\- ¿o a quién? – contestó Magnus, que entraba en ese momento en la sala – buenos días  
\- Buenos días Magnus – dijo Izzy -Veo que has recibido mi mensaje, quería que vieses esto – señalando el cuello del brujo.

Magnus de inclino hacia el cuerpo, con su dedo mágicamente giro la cabeza del brujo hacia un lado y vio una pequeña marca de aguja en su cuello 

\- ¿es por ahí por donde le inyectaron la droga?  
\- Sí, no tiene ningún otro punto en su cuerpo. – contestó Izzy

Alec recibió un mensaje en su Tablet, 

\- Tengo la última dirección conocida de Ferrec- dijo mirando a Magnus  
\- Vamos - contestó Magnus – dime la calle y abriré un portal  
\- Espera…, podemos ir andando, está cerca del Instituto y aprovecharía para entrar en una cafetería que esta por el camino… - mirando a Izzy que se estaba preguntando qué es lo que pretendía Alec – el café del Instituto no es muy bueno…  
\- De acuerdo – contestó Magnus sin darle más importancia.  
Mientras andaban entre la multitud hacia la cafetería, hacían un recuento de lo que y como había sucedido.  
\- Es aquí – señalo Alec hacia las paredes acristaladas de la cafetería, entraron, se acercaron a una mesa tocando el cristal que tenía dos taburetes aterciopelados i Magnus se sentó en uno de ellos – ¿aún lo tomas con crema de leche y virutas de chocolate? – le preguntó Alec

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, Alec se acercó a la barra y empezó a hablar con el camarero, un joven atractivo, Alec estaba tardando “la conversación es más larga de un simple pedido” pensó Magnus.

\- El invierno está a punto de llegar… - dijo mientras se sentaba dejando los cafés encima de la mesa y sacándose la chaqueta mirando el cielo nublado.  
\- Espero que no se haya enfriado…

Alec le miró con cara de sorpresa... 

\- Bueno, ahora entiendo porque vienes a esta cafetería – dijo después de tomar el primer sorbo – el café es delicioso y el camarero también…  
\- Ya te lo dije, ¿Qué?, !no¡...- dijo Alec atragantándose con su café - ¿de que estas hablando?  
\- Mmm…. Parece simpático ese chico – dijo con un tono azucarado – y a él le gustas  
\- ¡No¡ solo es agradable, nada más, no me interesa Jhony  
\- ¿Jhony? – replicó Magnus levantando una ceja  
\- Tú también sabrías su nombre si llevases seis meses viniendo aquí… - dijo Alec con un suspiro – Magnus, vengo aquí solo para poder tomar un buen café, mirar a través del cristal a nada y reposar mi mente sin que nadie me pregunte, en que estoy pensando o – tardo unos segundos en terminar – en quien...

Los dos estaban frente al cristal viendo la gente pasar, viéndose sin mirarse. Magnus sintió un pequeño tirón en su corazón.

\- Supongo que debe ser difícil para ti, aguantar tanta presión 24 h al día... – dijo Magnus, aun sin apartar la vista de la calle  
\- Supongo... aquí nadie me conoce, nadie sabe quién soy en realidad y a nadie le importa – contestó exactamente con el mismo semblante  
\- ¿De qué huyes? … ¡oh! lo siento… no me contestes, no es de mi incumbencia – dijo Magnus apresuradamente  
\- Está bien, tienes razón… supongo que – dejo un silencio en su mente – me escondo de mi vida – dijo finalmente sin dejar de ver a través del cristal.

Magnus giró la cabeza mirando fijamente a Alec, se veía tan vulnerable, el silencio se apoderó de la situación, él detestaba a Alec, pero, en el fondo de su corazón, aun sentía algo por él, inconfesable, escondido, imperturbable… 

\- Alec, - finalmente dijo – tienes todo lo que un Shadowhunter desearía tener, eres el jefe más joven de un instituto, tu familia te adora, tu gente te respeta, el submundo te respeta…. Y…. – dijo bajando el tono de su voz – tienes un novio cazador de sombras con el que puedes compartir tu vida… ¿qué más desearías?

Alec tardó un poco en responder, miró a Magnus a los ojos

\- Lo único que no puedo tener – su mirada era tan penetrante que hizo bajar la vista a Magnus  
\- Tendríamos que irnos, - dijo Magnus algo desconcertado, terminó su café y ambos se levantaron de la mesa.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, subieron por el ascensor, 4 planta, puerta 3, los dos se posicionaron uno a cada lado de la misma, en silencio, se comentaron con señas la forma de entrar, primero entraría Alec y Magnus le cubriría, sacó su estela y abrió la puerta con ella, cogió su arco y se preparó para entrar, Magnus entro tras él, con una esfera de magia en sus manos a punto de lanzarla si fuese necesario…. Pero después de reconocer el apartamento se relajaron, no había nadie.

Magnus deslizó sus manos por todo el apartamento buscando restos de magia pero no encontró nada.

\- No hay señales de lucha – dijo Alec – todo está en su sitio, no parece que hayan forzado nada, las ventanas están cerradas por dentro.  
\- Tampoco ha habido fuerzas extrañas aquí, hubiesen dejado rastro, no percibo nada, definitivamente, ni lo secuestraron ni lo mataron aquí… deberíamos llamar a Luke, para que haga averiguaciones de posibles enemigos en su lugar de trabajo, ¿dijiste que era profesor en una escuela?  
\- Si, daba clases de francés. Voy a llamarle, parece como si hubiese sido al azar...  
\- No hay nada al azar Alec, el que lo hizo sabía que era un brujo, y, me temo que esto no ha terminado.

Salieron del apartamento, entraron en el ascensor y casi cerrándose las puertas entro una señora con el cochecito de su hijo, Magnus tuvo que desplazarse delante de Alec para dejar sitio, el cubículo era pequeño. Alec no pudo retener una sonrisa cuando pensó en las últimas palabras de Magnus “nada es al azar”, esa situación dejaba a Magnus expuesto, donde Alec, sin haberlo planeado, de encontró rozando la espalda y la cabeza de Magnus, todo su olor, su calor. Magnus oía la respiración de Alec en su oreja, y su piel se erizó…

Fuera del edificio Magnus se despidió y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir un portal Alec se le acercó

\- ¡Espera!  
\- Es la segunda vez que me dices eso hoy –le contestó sonriendo Magnus pero notablemente nervioso  
\- Magnus… - y hubo silencio, Alec lo miraba fijamente pero las palabras no salían, lo intentaba pero no salían.  
\- Llámame cuando Luke sepa algo – le dijo Magnus casi como un susurro, bajando la mirada, abrió un portal y desapareció dejando a Alec sin tiempo de reaccionar.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Philips Margot entró por la parte trasera de su tienda, poco podía imaginarse de que un mundano estaría sentado, esperándole en frente del mostrador.

\- Está cerrado, ¿cómo ha entrado aquí? – tirando su bolsa y empezando a preparar sus manos para descargar magia de ellas…  
\- Yo no lo haría – dijo una voz que provenía de su derecha.

Justo cuando giró la cabeza para poder ver bien al otro individuo, el mundano le disparó con la boca algo que se le clavo en el cuello, como una aguja. Se desplumó inmediatamente. El mundano lo arrastró por los pies hasta la mesa de la trastienda, con la ayuda del otro hombre lo colocaron encima y se prepararon para la ceremonia.

Esta noche reabrían el Pandemónium después de casi seis años de su cierre, Izzy estaba loca por ir. Mientras almorzaban en el comedor del Instituto no pudo evitar organizar la gran noche.

\- Podemos ir a cenar a la Luna del cazador y luego nos acercamos al Pandemónium, Magnus me ha prometido todas las bebidas gratis… ¡le quiero!– dijo ilusionada – lástima que Simon y Clary no puedan venir...  
\- Sí..., están atascados en esas clases de la Academia, empiezo a echarles de menos... – dijo Jace algo afligido  
\- ¿Qué es el pandemónium?... y, ¿quién es Magnus? – preguntó Mike

Todos miraron a Alec, que no dejó de comer, mirando a su plato, sintiéndose incómodo.

\- Magnus es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y el Pandemónium es su local, ya sabes, un lugar de copas, música y … Dios sabe… - contestó Alec finalmente  
\- Pues me apetece mucho ir, Izzy, cuenta con nosotros. - dijo Mike  
\- Eso no va a ser posible – dijo Alec – tengo trabajo esta noche…  
\- Ohhh vamos hermano… ¡no seas un aguafiestas! - replicó Izzy  
\- Pero Mike, tu puedes ir, seguro que os divertís – concluyó Alec  
\- Alec, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Jace muy seriamente, mirándole fijo a los ojos – vendrás esta noche, con Mike, con Izzy y con migo. – dicho eso, se levantó y se fue.

La noche era fría, pero estrellada, los cuatro cazadores de sombras habían terminado de cenar, y entre bromas y risas llegaron al Pandemónium, la cola llegaba hasta el otro lado de la manzana...  
\- ¡wow! – exclamo Izzy  
\- ¿vamos a tener que hacer cola? – preguntó Jace  
\- Nooo... – dijo Izzy – he hablado con Magnus, los de seguridad de la entrada nos dejaran pasar.  
\- ¿te refieres a esos dos hombres lobos? – preguntó Alec señalando con la cabeza hacia la entrada del local.  
\- Vaya, ese Magnus sabe lo que se hace… - dijo Mike cogiendo de la mano a Alec y tirando de él hacia la entrada – ¡vamos¡ 

Dentro del local todo era efervescente, la música, el estilo, las luces, la disposición… era perfecto. 

\- Aquí hay de todo, mundanos y submundo en el mismo sitio… ¿no es peligroso? – preguntó Mike  
\- Bueno, Magnus sabe mantener a raya a todo el mundo, no te preocupes – contestó Jace  
\- Él dice que todos formamos parte de este mundo y que tenemos que convivir en él en armonía – expresó Alec con cierto tono nostálgico  
\- ¿Lo conoces bien? – preguntó Mike  
\- Eh?.. no…, él está en las reuniones Mike – le dijo Alec rodeándole los hombros con su brazo.  
\- ¡Ahí está! – grito Izzy avanzando hacia donde estaba Magnus que estaba hablando con dos chicas lobo que formaban parte de su equipo de seguridad.  
\- ¡Magnus¡ - grito Izzy  
\- ¡Oh, habéis venido¡ - girándose para abrazar a Izzy – wow, estas impresionante… - repasando a la chica de la cabeza a los pies. Luego se fijó en los acompañantes, Alec bajo su brazo del hombro de Mike rápidamente – Jace!, me alegro que hayas venido.  
\- No me lo hubiese perdido por nada... por cierto, ¿dónde están esas copas?  
\- ¿bromeas? - miró hacia la barra – ¡Natalie! Para ellos – señalando los cuatro – invita la casa – la chica de la barra hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza a su jefe.  
\- Seguidme – dijo Magnus 

Magnus los llevó a un palco para invitados VIP, les hizo servir unas bebidas y se llevó a Izzy a bailar. Alec no dijo palabra en todo el rato, estaba incomodo, nervioso y si no fuese porque activó su runa de tranquilidad en el baño de la Luna del Cazador su angustia hubiese carcomido su equilibrio… ahora estaba mirando la pareja en la pista de baile, no podía apartar los ojos de Magnus, deseaba estar allí, con él…

\- Le gusta Izzy, ¿ya sabe que está con Simon? – preguntó Mike, Alec seguía mirando a Magnus  
\- ¿Quién, Magnus? – preguntó Jace a Mike – Noo!!! –riéndose- no es el perfil de Lightwood que le gusta más precisamente...  
\- ¿a qué te refieres?  
\- Ohm, bueno, ¿ehh? – negó con la cabeza con una expresión de no saber – ¡Ahí está Luca¡ voy a saludarle, a ver que me cuenta de nuevo... – y con eso desapareció lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba su amigo hada.  
\- Alec, a que se refirió Jace 

Finalmente apartó la mirada de Magnus para mirar a Mike a los ojos

\- Magnus y yo estuvimos un tiempo saliendo…

Mike estuvo en silencio hasta que digirió la respuesta de Alec

\- ¿Él es el brujo con el que saliste? ¿el brujo del que te enamoraste? - la cara de Mike era de sorpresa y molestia - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
\- Oye…, su vuelta fue una sorpresa para mí, no lo esperaba, no encontraba el momento de decírtelo… yo no… no lo sé Mike…, lo siento.

Entonces todo empezó a encajar en la mente de Mike, la dispersión de Alec, la ausencia, el silencio, y que, cuando estaban con Magnus no le apartaba la vista de encima… su novio aun sentía algo fuerte por ese brujo, ¿aún estaba enamorado? …” Alec…” Se levantó de repente.

\- Me voy al Instituto, no me siento bien – dijo Mike muy serio, y cogiendo su chaqueta no le dio tiempo a Alec a decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
\- ¡Mike! Espera – levantándose, su corazón palpitaba, miró a la pista, allí aún estaban Izzy y Magnus, se salió del palco y fue hacia ellos. 

El camino no fue fácil, estaba lleno de gente bailando, al final se acercó, tanto que Magnus pudo sentir su respiración, se miraron, Magnus dejó de bailar, pudo ver el miedo en el rostro de Alec y se preocupó, le cogió del hombro acercándose a su oído

\- ¿estás bien?

Alec bajó la cabeza, le puso una mano acunando su mejilla, le miró a los ojos, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró

\- No – le soltó y se acercó a su hermana – Izzy, me tengo que ir, Mike se ha ido , tengo que hablar con él. Jace aún está por aquí, ¿quieres venir o prefieres quedarte?  
\- Tranquilo, ve, yo me quedaré con Jace – le dijo apretándole el brazo.

Magnus vio cómo se alejaba, se acercó a Izzy y le pregunto

\- ¿Qué ocurre?  
\- Problemas con Mike  
\- ¿Con su novio? – preguntó Magnus desconcertado  
\- Si, y probablemente tú seas el motivo…. – dijo Izzy sacando a Magnus de la pista – Vamos a tomar algo

Alec llegó lo más rápido posible al Instituto, entró en su habitación pero no había nadie, llamó a la puerta de Mike, no contestó, abrió la puerta pero la habitación estaba vacía, subió las escaleras hasta la azotea, allí le había mostrado a Mike era donde a veces se refugiaba del alboroto, abrió la puertecita del terrado y lo vio.

\- Mike … deja que te explique  
\- ¿Por qué rompisteis? - preguntó Mike con enfado  
\- Es complicado…  
\- Complicado es la palabra que usas siempre para evitar una respuesta, esto no va a funcionar ahora, Alec.

Alec se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar

\- Estábamos luchando contra un gran demonio, Lilith, la situación era muy difícil y empeoraba por momentos, Jace estaba en serios problemas y el único que podía hacer algo era Magnus, él sacrifico sus poderes para salvarle, para salvarme…. Después creí que estar con migo sería suficiente para él, pero me equivoque… la magia forma parte de la identidad de los brujos, Magnus no iba a ser diferente…  
\- ¿Y rompisteis? No lo entiendo  
\- No puedo contarte nada más, solo que encontré la manera de devolverle su magia, pero no podíamos seguir estando juntos… eso es todo.

Mike estaba realmente desorientado

\- Entonces, fue una renuncia… por eso aun sigues enamorado de él… puedo entenderlo, pero… ¿porque salir con migo? ¿Por qué engañarme? ¿me has estado utilizando?  
\- ¡!!Nooo¡¡¡¡¡ - gritó Alec  
\- Pues entonces explícamelo porque no lo entiendo.  
\- Mike, mírame – le dijo agarrándole por los brazos – te quiero.. – Mike negaba con la cabeza – escucha, cuando Magnus se fue, mi mundo desapareció con él.. durante estos años he intentado seguir con mi vida, encerrando mis sentimientos, hasta que llegaste tú…  
\- Que es lo que tratas de decirme – dijo Mike con voz baja  
\- Voy a ser honesto contigo…, volver a ver a Magnus, ha hecho que salieran mis sentimientos hacia él, no puedo evitarlo, si, - dijo afirmando con la cabeza – sigo enamorado de él, pero también te quiero a ti, y no quiero terminar lo nuestro, no voy a volver con él, estoy contigo y sabes que nunca te haría daño.  
\- ¿estás hablando en serio? – pregunto Mike confuso – ¿de verdad crees que lo nuestro puede funcionar?... ¡Alec! ¡estás enamorado de otro¡  
\- Pero yo también te quiero  
\- ¡Pero no de la misma manera que a él! – el silencio paso a primer plano, Mike estaba con los ojos cristalizados – No me pidas que comparta tu corazón, porque no puedo Alec… - y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos  
\- Mike por favor… - acercando sus manos al rostro de Mike  
\- No me toques – apartando bruscamente los brazos de Alec – esto no tiene ningún sentido… - andando hacia la puerta se giró antes de entrar y le dijo a Alec – necesito pensar, necesito estar solo – abrió la puerta y se fue hacia su habitación.

Alec se quedó en la azotea, su mente estaba en blanco, le dolía su corazón, no quería lastimar a Mike, se sentía terriblemente culpable, y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo… se sentó en el suelo, no podía tener ningún pensamiento racional, nada, solo un estado de parálisis, y entonces una imagen llegó de repente a su mente… Magnus pidiéndole que no lo abandonase ese último día…. Y empezó a llorar…


	6. Chapter 6

El sábado por la mañana, Alec estaba en su oficina, afligido, triste por lo que sabía que tenía que venir... alguien llamó a la puerta,

\- Adelante

Mike entró despacio, sin mirar a Alec directamente, sus movimientos eran lentos, se acercó a él y después de unos segundos de silencio le miró a la cara

\- Voy a pedirte que autorices mi transferencia a mi antiguo instituto – dijo dándole un documento  
\- ¿quieres irte? – le preguntó Alec suavemente  
\- Creo que es lo mejor... – miró a Alec intensamente – te quiero, me enamoré de ti el primer día que te vi… cuando viniste a mi instituto de visita ¿recuerdas?… pero… no quiero engañarme, no me amas como yo desearía y no quiero que te engañes tu tampoco, intentando quererme cuando amas a otro en realidad, nunca seriamos felices Alec - esperó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando - ni tu ni yo nos lo merecemos…

Alec se quedó en silencio, cerró sus ojos, no sabia que hacer, se acercó a Mike y lo abrazó. 

\- Perdóname…. – dijo sintiéndolo  
\- Me marcharé esta tarde Alec… – le dijo Mike, se desenredó del abrazo, le sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse le dijo – ¡oh!, y si realmente le amas, ve a por él... – y dicho esto salió del despacho sin mirar atrás, dejando a un Alec con una sensación de soledad y tristeza.

Alec estaba entrenando con Jace, los lunes mantenían esa rutina para poder estar juntos como de verdad les gustaba, luchando. Cuando Alec salió de su ducha y se estaba vistiendo sonó su móvil, “Magnus”… 

\- Hola Magnus  
\- Lightwood… - contestó Magnus – No sé en que estas metido en estos momentos, pero, tendrás que dejarlo y venir aquí…  
\- Solo me estaba vistiendo…  
\- ¿Te acabas de levantar? – le preguntó Magnus con cierta jerga por la hora que era  
\- Nooo... he estado entrenando… bueno... ¿qué ocurre?  
\- Malas noticias, han matado a otro brujo… jefe.

Magnus le abrió un portal y Alec salió de él con su abrigo en las manos, cuando tocó tierra firme, se la puso, el aire era frio y él no estaba muy templado… 

\- Hola – le dijo a Magnus cuando lo vio  
\- Hola – correspondió Magnus – aquí nuestro amigo, - señalando a la mesa de la trastienda donde el cuerpo del brujo yacía muerto  
\- Por el ángel…. ¿es un brujo? – preguntó Alec, no podía ver la marca ...  
\- Si... – Magnus desabrocho la camisa del cuerpo para mostrarle a Alec la marca de brujo, unas escamas que cubrían todo su pecho – ha muerto de la misma manera, le han drenado toda su sangre con un corte profundo en su pierna.  
\- Pero, parece que esta vez lo mataron aquí… viendo rastros de sangre por toda la mesa y el suelo.  
\- Sí, eso parece… - dijo Magnus pidiéndole a Alec que le siguiera con la mano – mira aquí – señalando el suelo a tres metros del cuerpo – alguien se sentó en esta silla, hay sudor impregnando la madera, es de un mundano y – avanzando al otro lado de la sala – aquí estaba un segundo hombre, he intentado averiguar quién era, pero ha sellado su rastro, lo que me indica que es un brujo. – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – Alec, quien está haciendo esto es un brujo y le ayuda un mundano… 

Alec lo miraba con admiración, siempre había sido así.

\- Entonces el tema se complica…  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Los brujos… demasiado inteligentes y poderosos... – dijo Alec mientras miraba a Magnus con picardía.

Magnus no contestó, solo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Llevaré el cuerpo al Instituto para su autopsia. - finalmente dijo Alec.  
\- Bien, avísame cuando tengas los resultados, mientras voy a averiguar en qué hechizos se necesita sangre de brujo... jamás me había encontrado con algo similar… Iré a visitar la biblioteca privada para brujos en Nueva York a ver si encuentro algo.  
\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - preguntó Alec  
\- Dime Lightwood, ¿a qué se debe ese interés por estar pisándome los talones… desconfianza o es que no puedes estar lejos de mí? – preguntó Magnus levantando una ceja y sonriendo  
\- Desconfianza, por supuesto 

Magnus le contestó con una cara seria 

\- Está bien… no puedo estar lejos de ti... – dijo Alec divertido tocándole el brazo mientras sacaba su móvil para llamar al Instituto.

Magnus sonrió y le siguió con su mirada… y luego pensó “que estoy haciendo... ¿coqueteando? … basta Magnus... Ese hombre te abandonó una vez”

Llegaron a una tienda de libros en la avenida 45, un edificio de dos plantas, antiguo pero bien conservado, estaba cerrada pero había luz dentro. Llamaron varias veces pero nadie salió, los dos se pusieron en estado de alerta. Alec sacó su estela para abrir la puerta, y entonces sonó su móvil, - Perdona Magnus, tengo que cogerlo – se separó de él y atendió la llamada

\- ¡Hey! Por fin… ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Alec  
\- Estoy bien Alec…. – contesto Mike al otro lado del teléfono – escucha, quiero superar esto, y no podré hacerlo si me estas llamando cada día, me duele hablar contigo, tienes que entenderlo …  
\- Solo quiero saber cómo te va, que haces… - dijo Alec con un tono bajo  
\- Lo se… pero tu sentimiento de culpa aun me lo pone más difícil… por favor, no eres mi primer desamor, necesito tiempo, necesito que me dejes en paz Alec.

Hubo un silencio largo

\- Está bien, lo siento Mike, espero de corazón que estés bien… Eres importante para mí, siempre lo serás – hubo otro silencio - Adiós  
\- Adiós Alec

Puso su móvil en el bolsillo y respiró profundo antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentar a Magnus, éste le estaba mirando, sabía que algo pasaba, que Alec no estaba bien, pudo oír lo suficiente para hacerse una idea, cuando tubo a Alec en frente dispuesto a abrir la puerta de la tienda, le cogió de la muñeca y lo paró

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Magnus buscando sus ojos  
\- ¿Te importa? – dijo Alec.

Magnus se quedó en silencio sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, entonces Alec se soltó suavemente del agarre y abrió la puerta de la tienda con su estela, miró a Magnus y le preguntó - ¿preparado? – Magnus afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Entraron en silencio, Alec sacó su espada serafín, recorrieron toda la librería pero no vieron a nadie.

\- ¿Se dejaron las luces abiertas? – preguntó Alec a Magnus  
\- No, Peter no se olvidaría de eso.

Peter era el brujo dueño de la biblioteca, había estado recopilando libros de brujería desde hacía siglos, libros de todas partes del mundo…. un pozo de sabiduría para los brujos. A Magnus le pareció extraño que se fuese dejando las luces abiertas, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- Ven, por aquí… - le enseño a Alec la escalera glamurizada que daba lugar a la segunda planta donde estaban los libros de hechizos y pociones.  
\- ¡Wow¡ - exclamó Alec cuando vio la biblioteca – aquí es donde se esconde vuestro secreto…. - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa  
\- Los brujos pueden venir aquí y consultar lo que quieran, yo mismo traje algunos ejemplares que encontré en mis viajes… - cogiendo un libro de una estantería para ojearlo  
\- ¿Tenemos que leerlos todos? – preguntó Alec con cara de espanto  
\- Nooo… Peter guarda un modelo perfectamente ordenado de los libros según su contenido, solo tengo que averiguar dónde está… - dijo levantando sus brazos y moviendo sus manos armoniosamente – se oyó un clic en una de los pocos espacios de pared que no estaba cubierto por estanterías, se abrió una caja fuerte –“ uala”  
\- ¿Y Cualquiera puede abrirlo? – preguntó Alec desconfiado  
\- Solo el Gran brujo de Brooklyn y el delegado del Laberinto Espiral… - puso su mano dentro y no encontró nada, su rostro cambio de expresión – no hay nada, alguien se nos ha adelantado  
\- Nuestro brujo – dijo Alec preocupado

Se quedaron ahí unos segundos, pensando cual podría ser su próximo paso, estaban en un callejón sin salida en estos momentos… mientras, en el techo del edificio, dos vigas gruesas de madera que sostenían el centro del techo empezaron a ceder lentamente, estaban desquebrajadas por los extremos desde hacía unos días y el peso hacia demasiada presión.

\- Bien, si él ha cogido el esquema, será porque buscaba lo mismo que nosotros, un hechizo concreto de algún libro en particular… solo tenemos que averiguar cuál es  
\- Muy elocuente Magnus… - dijo Alec con un tono algo sarcástico – ¿sugieres que repasemos todas las estanterías? – suspiró – tú empiezas por ahí – señalando la izquierda – y yo empiezo por aquí.  
\- Podríamos coger un atajo… - volvió a levantar sus manos y su magia fluyo de ellas, dio unos pequeños movimientos y , lo tubo – allí – señaló con un dedo

Se acercaron, era un hilera de cuatro libros con espacio para cinco, dedicados a hechizos poco comunes, solo autorizados por el Laberinto, libros que estaban sellados, faltaba uno. 

\- Se lo llevó, pero lo que no...

Magnus no tuvo tiempo de terminar lo que quería decir, un gran estruendo se oyó encima de sus cabezas, Alec se abalanzó sobre Magnus tirándolo hacia un extremo de la pared intentando protegerlo con su cuerpo de todos los componentes que caían del techo, se hundió por su eje central. Cuando ya no se oía ningún ruido de caída de escombro Alec levantó su cabeza mirando a Magnus.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Alec a Magnus mientras apartaba con dos dedos un mechón de pelo que tocaban uno de sus ojos  
\- Sí... – pero su voz era temblorosa, ese toque…, casi podía tomar el aliento de Alec, sus manos agarraban su cintura y esa cercanía extrema hizo que su corazón latiese muy rápido, se miraron sin decir nada más durante unos segundos, hasta que Alec bajó la mirada, y se levantó de encima de Magnus.  
\- ¿Demasiada coincidencia? – preguntó Alec mirando parte del techo derruido encima de los libros  
\- No, querían provocar el caos suficiente para que no se detectara que faltaba un libro, ¡pero llegamos antes ¡...- sonrió Magnus. – vámonos.  
\- ¿Qué pasara con todo esto?  
\- Tengo que encontrar a Peter…  
\- Pásame sus datos y lo buscaremos – dijo Alec convincente.

Magnus aceptó con un gesto y salieron de la tienda.

\- Está bien Lightwood, estaremos en contacto.

Magnus glamurizó el edificio para que no se detectara el hundimiento, Alec hizo una ligera sonrisa y de despidieron.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasaron los dos días siguientes sin saber nada uno del otro, Alec enfrascado en el Instituto y Magnus intentando averiguar donde se encontraba Peter, quizás estaba de viaje, o quizás había huido o quizás estaba muerto. Y de entre todos los brujos de nueva York, ¿quién podría tener interés en la sangre de otros brujos?, suficiente interés como para matarlos… 

Alec tenía que reprimir constantemente el impulso de llamar a Magnus, escuchar su voz, siempre estaba en su pensamiento, pero desde lo de la tienda… sintió deseo, deseo de besarle… eso solo hacía que inquietarle.

Magnus, su guerra era consigo mismo, tenía que odiar a Alec, pero, deseaba tocarle otra vez, volver a sentir su aliento, pero no podía permitírselo, eso sería rebajarse demasiado, ya había sufrido mucho por él… pero, ¿porque presentía que el deseo era mutuo?.

Llegó el viernes por la noche, Alec daba vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir, sabía que Magnus estaría en el pandemónium. Se levantó, fue al baño, se miró al espejo, y habló consigo mismo. “¿Qué hago? No… no puedo ir,…. Voy” se duchó rápido, se vistió lo mejor que pudo, unos jeans y una camiseta, se puso sus botas y su cazadora de cuero negro y se fue sin hacer mucho ruido. 

Cuando llegó al local, los de la entrada le abrieron la puerta de inmediato con solo verlo, Alec saludó y entró intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Se movió por el interior despacio para poder ver mejor, no localizaba a Magnus, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, se dio la vuelta y al fondo de donde él se encontraba le pareció verle, se acercó, si, era él, pero estaba hablando con alguien, era un hombre, atractivo, sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado… Alec se le apretó el corazón, no sabía si ir hacia allí y deshacerse de ese hombre o marcharse… pero cuando aún estaba por decidir, Magnus giró su cabeza y le vio, sus ojos se encontraron, como cuando se vieron en La Luna del Cazador la primera vez, fuerte e imperturbable. Magnus se despidió del hombre y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alec.

\- Que sorpresa... ¿has venido solo? – Alec negó con la cabeza  
\- ¿Quieres una copa?  
\- No – contestó Alec  
\- Bueno, solo me falta por preguntar si quieres bailar…

Alec sonrió

\- Sabes que no se me da bien …  
\- Entonces... a que has venido Alec...  
\- Quería verte…  
\- Éste no es el sitio más indicado para entablar conversación Lightwood - replicó Magnus algo inquieto

Alec sonrió ligeramente 

\- Tampoco se me da bien las palabras…

Se miraron intensamente y con temor. Alec rozó los dedos de una mano de Magnus, éste se quedó quieto, luego los acarició hasta que finalmente entrelazaron sus manos. El corazón de Magnus palpitaba tan fuerte que no podía escuchar la música del local, Alec solo deseaba besarle, fuerte.

La música estaba alta y las luces tenían un tono azul y plateado. Alec esperó a que Magnus lo rechazase pero no lo hizo, puso su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, acercándole, Magnus cerró los ojos, su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo, Magnus abrió los ojos mirando fijamente los de Alec, éste le miró un segundo sus labios, quería besarlo, solo esperaba que Magnus lo consintiese, una pequeña señal, pero ésta no llegó, Magnus bajó la cabeza, se deshizo del agarre de Alec lo más suavemente que pudo y se fue del lugar donde estaban, se alejó de Alec hasta que éste lo perdió de vista.  
Alec estaba roto en esos momentos… Poco a poco fue saliendo del local hasta llegar a la calle, estaba lloviendo, pero no le importaba, se quedó parado unos minutos, cuando se dispuso a andar por la acera en dirección al instituto, unos metros más allá le pareció ver la silueta de alguien que conocía… Magnus. Se quedó quieto, esperando, aun no sabía qué, cuando Magnus empezó a andar hacia él, estaba totalmente mojado, a lo que Alec supuso que llevaba allí afuera desde que se alejó de él… se acercó lo suficiente para poder verle el iris negro de sus ojos y se detuvo. Entones él se acercó más, mucho más, solo les separaban unos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos, Alec le cogió el rostro con ambas manos, esperó unos segundos de tensión, entonces Magnus le miró sus labios y allí estaba la señal, Alec lo besó, suave, Magnus lo cogió por la cintura y acercó aún más sus cuerpos, Alec profundizó el beso y Magnus se sintió mareado de placer y de deseo, después de unos minutos Magnus se separó, abrió un portal y cogió a Alec de la mano para entrar en él.

Llegaron a la habitación de Magnus, allí se volvieron a besar, con pasión, con desesperación, después de tanto tiempo… la espera quemaba. Se deshicieron de la ropa y se amaron el uno al otro como si el mundo tuviese que terminar. Saboreando cada momento de intimidad, acariciando, lamiendo, besando… Cuando se fundieron los dos en uno, fue una sacudida emocional, se quedaron en silencio mirándose sin apenas moverse, reteniendo esos segundos en su memoria, hasta que el deseo avanzó a su voluntad. Sus manos enredadas en el pelo de Magnus, tirando de él, y los de Magnus apretando la espalda y todo aquello que tenía a su alcance, dejando fuertes marcas en su piel. Cuando llegaron al éxtasis del placer sus gemidos llenaron de electricidad sus cuerpos. 

Alec se tumbó al lado de Magnus, con la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo aun flotando en sensaciones, cerró los ojos y una leve sonrisa de satisfacción y de felicidad le inundaba, levantó la mano buscando la de Magnus que estaba temblando, éste se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama, – Magnus…- dijo Alec susurrando, pero Magnus negó con la cabeza, separó su mano de la de suya, se levantó, Alec pudo ver su cuerpo maravilloso con el reflejo de la luna que entraba por la ventana… pero esos pensamientos pronto desaparecieron dando lugar a otro tipo de sentimientos, miedo, tristeza.. Magnus se puso unos pantalones bajos y muy holgados que tenía en un butacón y se fue de la habitación sin mediar palabra.

Alec esperó media hora deseando que volviese a entrar, invadido por el temor a que Magnus se hubiese arrepentido… y así fue, él no volvió. Se vistió despacio y salió del cuarto, vio a Magnus de espalda en el balcón mirando la ciudad vestida de noche a sus pies... lo miró unos minutos pero Magnus no se movió, y con un gran vacío supo que tenía que irse, él no lo quería aquí, ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta de salida cuando se paró, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Magnus por la espalda, con un brazo le cogió por la cintura y con el otro lo abrazó alrededor de su pecho por encima del hombro, se aferró a él, Magnus cerró los ojos, Alec se acercó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja “ Sé que me odias, pero yo te quiero, y aunque tú me sigas odiando el resto de tu vida, yo te seguiré amando el resto de la mía” dicho eso, soltó a Magnus y se fue de su apartamento. Magnus sintió punzadas en su corazón, en su estómago y en su alma… cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos…


	8. Chapter 8

El hombre que estaba tumbado oía lo que le decía ese hombre, que no conocía, pero no podía alcanzarlo, ni preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero estabas en el sitio erróneo en el momento equivocado… - le dijo un hombre alto que daba vueltas a su alrededor  
\- No te preocupes… pronto terminará todo- dijo otra voz

Entonces llegó otro hombre, un brujo, se acercó al mundano y estuvieron hablando en voz baja cerca del oído… El hombre alto se le volvió a acercar, él tenía frio, se colocó donde sus extremidades y le hizo un corte profundo en la pierna. El dolor era insufrible, la angustia de no poder gritar lo exasperaba, notaba como su sangre corría por su piel… El brujo tenía una marca blanca en su rostro y empezó a hablar en el idioma de los antepasados, levantando sus brazos una aurea de color amarillo salió de sus manos y enfocó la sangra que brotaba de su cuerpo, una energía de color rojo regresaba a él… hasta que se desmayó.

Alec pasó casi todo el fin de semana encerrado en su oficina, se le veía afligido, ausente, no podía sacarse de su cabeza la noche que pasó con Magnus, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así con nadie, necesitaba volver con él, lo quería en su vida y no le importaba en qué condiciones, cogería lo que Magnus le ofreciese...

Magnus dejó de sentir la magia de Peter, estaba muerto. Decidió llamar a Alec, tenía que hablar con él, tenían que parar esto, coger al asesino, no podía haber más muertos. Estaba enfurecido por la situación.

\- ¡Magnus! –exclamó feliz Alec  
\- Peter está muerto…  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿lo has encontrado? – preguntó Alec  
\- No, pero no siento su magia… quiero ir otra vez a su casa, ¿quieres venir conmigo?  
\- Por supuesto, dame cinco minutos para armarme – le pidió Alec

Llamaron a la puerta del brujo, pero nadie contestó, Magnus y Alec se convirtieron en un equipo experto y bien sincronizado a la hora de entrar sin invitación en casa ajenas... abrieron la puerta sin hacer ruido, ambos preparados para atacar en cualquier momento, el estado de alerta era máximo, se protegían mutuamente mientras iban avanzando por la casa, sus habitaciones, nada, no había nadie, se relajaron cuando revisaron la última habitación, volvieron de regreso al salón principal.

Magnus empezó a buscar en la mesa y cajones que encontraba, Alec lo miraba prudentemente

\- ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?  
\- Una lista, Peter tenia registrada todos los brujos que venían a consultar su biblioteca  
\- ¿Crees que estará el nombre del brujo que buscamos? – pregunto Alec mientras rebuscaba entre las estanterías  
\- Estoy seguro  
\- Y, ¿de qué tamaño estamos hablando?, no sé muy bien que buscar…  
\- Un libro, es un libro de anotaciones, un diario 

Mientras removían toda la casa, Alec no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás, aunque no fuese un momento idóneo, no tendría muchas más oportunidades de hablar con Magnus, dudaba, cada vez que intentaba decir algo, terminaba por cerrar la boca, hasta que se decidió. 

\- Magnus…  
\- ¿Has encontrado algo? – dijo acercándose donde Alec  
\- No… veras… quería hablar de lo que pasó la otra noche – dijo Alec suavemente, Magnus no respondió nada, su cara tampoco, hubo un silencio incomodo – yo…  
\- Sexo – contestó Magnus con una expresión escéptica – lo que pasó la otra noche se le llama sexo Alec, nada más – y sin dejar que ninguna emoción salpicase su rostro, se giró y siguió buscando. 

Alec siguió con la mirada a Magnus sintiendo un profundo desasosiego en su pecho. Bajó su cabeza y siguió repasando la mesa en donde se encontraba, en silencio. Poco después abandonó la búsqueda.

\- No parece haber señales de lucha, aunque… ¿no tienes la sensación de que esta todo demasiado perfectamente ordenado? –preguntó Alec sospechando  
\- Si, tienes razón… - dijo Magnus mirando a su entorno, entonces levantó sus manos otra vez, para intentar percibir algo, aunque no sabía el que – dejó de moverlas en unos pocos minutos mirando fijamente a Alec, éste se mantuvo en silencio. Magnus le estaba haciendo señas mientras hablaba – creo que Peter no está en casa, esto es una pérdida de tiempo – con las manos le indicaba a Alec que había alguien escondido en la casa y su magia percibía calor humano dentro de un mueble bajo de rejilla – yo tengo hambre, ¿quieres ir a comer en ese restaurante – mientras ambos se acercaban al mueble, Alec con su espada serafín y Magnus con una bola de magia que bailaba entre sus manos– que hemos visto en la esquina?

\- Sí, me muero del hambre – contestó Alec cuando abrió la puerta del mueble.

El hombre que se escondía dentro sopló algo de dentro de un tubito que tenía en la boca y fue directamente sobre el brazo de Alec, éste no pudo mover su espada y Magnus le lanzó su bola de magia en una milésima de segundo después, dando muerte al individuo. El cuerpo sin vida quedó atrapado dentro del mueble. Magnus se apresuró a socorrer a Alec, alzó sus manos y espurnas de magia azul revoloteaban por todo el cuerpo del cazador de sombras.

Alec estaba inmovilizado en el suelo, estaba asustado, no podía moverse ni hablar, sentía la magia de Magnus en su cuerpo, cálida y penetrante, podía ver su cara totalmente concentrada, quería llamarle, pero no podía.

\- Alec... – le decía en un susurro – te pondrás bien, no te preocupes, tranquilo 

Después de quince minutos Alec empezó a sentís que podía mover sus dedos y sus labios.

\- Magnus… - dijo muy débilmente  
\- Alec, no hables – le dijo Magnus siguiendo el proceso de curación  
\- Magnus… - dijo Alec levantando con mucho esfuerzo una de sus manos y cogiendo una de las de Magnus - lo que te dije en el balcón…. Es cierto... – dijo tosiendo sangre  
\- Schhhhh… no hables, guarda tu energía… - le contestó Magnus correspondiendo al agarre suavemente.

A la media hora, Alec ya podía mover sus extremidades y respirar sin dificultad, Magnus estaba exhausto, su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos de gato habían perdido brillo, la energía que había depositado en curar a Alec había sido extraordinaria.

\- Magnus, me siento mejor – dijo incorporándose medio sentado en el suelo mientras Magnus aún seguía imponiéndole su magia en su organismo - me han disparado el paralizante... - dándose cuenta del aspecto de Magnus  
\- Iodrio  
\- Está bien Magnus, para… puedo coger mi estela ahora, ya estoy casi como nuevo – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogía ambas manos del brujo y las bajaba.

Magnus se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo, cansado pero vigilando lo que hacía Alec. Éste cogió su estela y se marcó su runa curativa, después, se sintió totalmente bien, se levantó y cogió ambas manos a Magnus ayudándole a levantarse y lo sentó en el sofá. Le preparó una bebida y se la ofreció.

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida… - le dijo Alec con ternura y agradecimiento.

Magnus solo le miró, cogió la copa y se bebió el preparado de un golpe. Alec sonrió. Entonces lo vio, un cuadro pequeño de una litografía original de Rembrandt, eso era.

\- Alec, ves ese cuadro de allí, el de Rembrandt – Alec se giró y miro donde señalaba el dedo de Magnus - ¿podrías descolgarlo?  
\- Claro – Alec se acercó al cuadro y lo descolgó, había una pequeña línea que dibujaba un rectángulo, miró a Magnus – ¿una caja fuerte?

Magnus afirmó con la cabeza. Alec sacó su estela y la abrió, metió su mano dentro y encontró varios objetos pequeños y un libro.

\- ¿Es esto? – enseñándole el libro a Magnus  
\- Déjame ver – contestó Magnus levantándose – si… este es el registro - pasó las páginas con los dedos, su magia aún estaba débil... hasta donde se encontraban los últimos nombres – en los dos últimos meses cinco brujos fueron a la biblioteca.  
\- Este se fue a España con Lorenzo, era su asistente – dijo Alec señalando el segundo nombre de la lista  
\- Estos dos de aquí los conozco muy bien, uno es compañero de profesión de Caterina, demasiado sensible y el otro regenta un centro de niños con disfunciones.  
\- Entonces… solo nos quedan estos dos – señaló Alec, - ¿los conoces?  
\- Este, Leopoldo Micas es un brujo traficante, no me encaja como asesino… pero podría estar equivocado…  
\- Quizás trafica con la sangre de los brujos… dijo Alec  
\- Quizás… y el otro, no sé quién es, pero lo averiguaremos.


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente, Magnus fue a visitar a Leopoldo en un antro donde se encontraba con personajes diversos del submundo, él no quería saber con quién ni qué traficaba… era mejor así, de momento... Después de tener una charla digamos que amistosa, Magnus, lo descartó de la lista de sospechosos.

Alec movilizó todo el sistema de inteligencia de la Clave para poder localizar el último nombre sospechoso, un brujo llamado Roi Ulster.  
Magnus, después de su visita a los bajos fondos, se dirigió a casa de su amiga Catarina, estaba cansado y no quería estar solo, necesitaba comer, una buena bebida y la mejor compañía que podía desear…

\- ¿Martini o un Gin-tónic? – preguntó Cat.  
\- Martini… - se tumbó en el sofá de su amiga y puso los pies encima del reposabrazos.- la comida estaba deliciosa…  
\- Toma – le ofreció a Magnus mientras se sentaba donde él tenía la cabeza obligándole a que reposase la misma encima de su falda – ahora, dime que está pasando.  
\- Hay un brujo que está matando a otros brujos… - dijo Magnus desencantado.  
\- ¿Matando? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Cat sorprendida.  
\- No lo sé, los desangra vivos hasta que mueren –contestó Magnus dubitativo  
\- Eso es terrible… - dijo Cat – ¿sabes quién es?  
\- No, pero estamos en ello...   
\- ¿Estamos? – preguntó Cat curiosa  
\- Alec y yo….   
\- Mmm… ahora entiendo tu ánimo… - dijo Cat con un tono burlón – cuéntame…  
\- Tengo que trabajar con él, es el director del Instituto.  
\- Eso ya lo sé Magnus, quiero saber el resto

Hubo un silencio cómodo, Magnus levantó su cabeza y bebió el de su copa, luego volvió a reposar su cabeza donde su amiga.

\- Nos acostamos  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Cat   
\- Fue la noche más increíble que he tenido en estos cuatro años… - dijo Magnus en un suspiro  
\- ¿Estáis juntos? – preguntó Cat delicadamente  
\- ¡Nooo! … solo fue una noche, ¿recuerdas? – dijo con un tono irónico – me dejó una vez, no volverá a suceder.

Catarina se tomó su tiempo para replicar a Magnus.

\- ¿Sabes que Alec ha estado visitándonos durante estos años? 

Magnus se incorporó 

\- Y como es eso   
\- Bueno, salimos con Madzie a pasear, tomar un helado o al parque, esas cosas...   
\- ¿Le ha hecho de papá? – dijo Magnus burlonamente   
\- No, él se preocupa por Madzie, sobre todo desde que tú no estás. Sabes que él es muy atento con ella. A veces venía a cenar con nosotras.   
\- No me lo puedo creer… ahora ¿él es amigo tuyo? – preguntó Magnus indignado  
\- Naturalmente que sí. – puntualizó Cat – admito que al principio no quería saber nada de él, pero, Alec insistía en ver a Madzie, así que un día quedamos… y hablamos, mucho. – se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina a buscar una cerveza, Magnus la siguió- Entendí porque te había dejado…  
\- No quiero hablar de ese tema – dijo Magnus con cansancio.  
\- Ni yo voy a hacerlo, pero debes entender una cosa, si quieres avanzar, con o sin él, tendrás que hablar con Alec de lo que os sucedió – dijo Catarina tiernamente – y aunque tú no lo creas, ese chico te quiere, mucho. – le ofreció otra a Magnus, este negó el ofrecimiento y chasqueó sus dedos, apareció un Martini en su mano.   
\- Prefiero no mezclar… - dijo Magnus bebiendo de su vaso. – querida, permíteme que lo ponga en duda...  
\- Durante estos años me ha estado preguntando por ti…

Magnus se sorprendió...

\- No te preocupes, solo le contaba donde estabas y alguna que otra cosa graciosa que me habías dicho, como aquella vez que te empeñaste en subir al Polapi como un mundano… ¿recuerdas? Alec se estuvo riendo dos días… por supuesto no le contaba de tus devaneos nocturnos... – Magnus hizo una mueca   
\- ¿Por qué le contabas? – le preguntó Magnus  
\- Quería saber de ti, sobretodo quería saber que estabas bien...  
\- Hasta que encontró a su cazador de sombras… - dijo Magnus levantando las cejas.  
\- Eso fue por mi culpa… - Magnus la miraba con interrogación.  
\- Le conté tu escapada a esa casa que tienes en las islas y que te llevaste a un chico contigo… - Cat estaba afligida – se me escapó… él creyó que te habías ido a vivir con ese chico… que te habías vuelto a enamorar…  
\- !Oh Cat¡, sabes que solo me lo llevé porque no quería estar solo, fue él cómo podría haber sido cualquier otro...  
\- Ya no importa, insistí que tenía que empezar de nuevo y continuar su vida, como tu hacías con la tuya… - Cat observaba a Magnus – y lo hizo, empezó a salir con Mike, pero seguía viniendo a visitarnos… - se terminó la cerveza y miró otra vez a Magnus – ¿sabes que han roto?  
\- No me ha dicho nada. Pero me lo he imaginado, creo que tenían algunos problemas…  
\- Si, desde que regresaste… - dijo Cat asintiendo con su cabeza.  
\- ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? – preguntó Magnus  
\- El domingo. Acompañó a Madzie a casa de la MamaTena, está pasando con ella unas semanas, ya sabes, allí es verano y es bueno para ella su compañía... Cuando regresó del portal le invité a cenar y me contó... – Magnus la miraba esperando que continuase con la historia – no voy a decirte nada, no me corresponde a mi …   
\- Ohhh… ¡Vamos¡ - le dijo suplicante Magnus  
\- Pregúntale a él, - le hizo un gesto cariñoso en la mejilla de Magnus – solo decirte que tuviste algo que ver, cariño…

Esa noche Magnus le envió un mensaje al móvil de Alec “Lightwood, el brujo Micas descartado, fui a visitarle y no encaja con el asesino” y envió un segundo mensaje “buenas noches”. Pocos segundos después recibió un mensaje, era de Alec “Bien, estoy en busca del otro brujo, en cuanto sepa algo te llamaré.” Magnus apartó el teléfono suspirando levemente, dos segundos después recibió otro mensaje “Buenas noches…” y una suave sonrisa dibujó sus labios.

El viernes por la mañana, mientras Magnus se estaba duchando, su teléfono sonó, Magnus chasqueó sus dedos para que saltase el “manos libres”

\- ¿Magnus?  
\- Dime Alec – contestó Magnus  
\- ¿… está lloviendo?  
\- Nooo… – dijo riéndose Magnus – te escucho – dijo reteniendo en su mente viciosa lo que en realidad pensaba  
\- Hemos localizado la dirección de Ulster –dijo contento Alec.  
\- Veo que la clave sigue siendo eficiente – murmura Magnus  
\- ¡Te he oído¡ - exclamó Alec – Magnus, ábreme un portal.

Magnus dudó un instante, quizás al fin y al cabo su pensamiento pecaminoso podría hacerse realidad… 

\- ¿Magnus?   
\- Sí, sí... perdona... – alzó un brazo y abrió un portal para Alec, éste aterrizó en su baño, y Magnus continuó con su ducha… Alec se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de girarse.

Magnus cerró el agua y salió del plato de ducha, fue a buscar una toalla que estaba al lado de Alec, lo apartó suavemente.

\- Perdona Alec – cogiendo la toalla y poniéndosela alrededor de su cintura.

Magnus hacia ese olor que Alec amaba tanto, a sándalo. Se giró de cara a Magnus y le miró fijamente, Magnus le aguantó la mirada. Luego Alec la bajó mirando el torso de Magnus hasta su cintura pudiendo entrever lo que se escondía debajo de esa toalla.

\- ¿Curiosidad? – preguntó juguetón Magnus  
\- …si … - dijo en un susurro Alec, con ojos de deseo

Magnus se le acercó hasta que Alec pudo sentir su aliento, sus ojos dejaron el glamur y el contorno de su marca se dejó ver, Alec se quedó sin respiración, cogió a Magnus por detrás de la cabeza y lo besó, fuerte, sacando toda la contención que ambos tenían. Después de unos minutos de abrazos y besos Magnus se separó.

\- Espera… sexo, Alec, solo sexo – dijo apresurado pero serio  
\- Está bien, lo que tú quieras – le contestó Alec y volvió a besarlo.

Todo en ese momento dejo de importar, solo estaban ellos dos sintiendo el poder de sus besos y como la temperatura de sus cuerpos estaba subiendo sin posibilidad de pararlo, pero alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Magnus, ellos siguieron en su burbuja de pasión, pero el timbre seguía sonando, al final Magnus paró, cerró los ojos y se separó de Alec, éste abandono su cabeza hacia abajo en un gran suspiro…

\- ¡Magnus! – gritaban desde fuera del apartamento  
\- Jace… ¿?- dijo Magnus mirando a Alec con cara de interrogación - ¡Ya voy! – gritó Magnus mientras iba hacia la puerta dejando a Alec recomponiéndose en el baño.

Magnus abrió la puerta, Jace entró y se quedó algo atónito cuando vio a Magnus solo con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura.

\- Perdona – miró confuso Jace - pero es importante.  
\- Oh, no pasa nada – dijo Magnus – ¿qué ocurre?  
\- Se trata del brujo que estamos buscando – en esos momentos entró en la sala Alec que salía del baño, Jace se lo quedó mirando, su cara de asombro no se podía esconder – Hola Alec – y miró rápidamente a Magnus levantando una ceja – ¿qué está pasando aquí? … bueno, no, no quiero saberlo – dijo alzando la mano y parando lo que probablemente iba a decir Magnus. – oídme, me ha llamado mi chivato – y miró a Alec rápidamente – he ido a tu despacho pero no estabas, por eso he venido a por Magnus… - dijo queriendo dar una explicación.  
\- Jace, tranquilo, dime que pasa.  
\- Me ha informado que ahora está en su casa, es el momento de cogerlo, no podemos perder mucho tiempo, antes de que se vaya.

Magnus chasqueó sus dedos y su cuerpo quedó completamente vestido, miró a Alec sin decir palabra pero ambos se dieron una sonrisa suave.

\- ¿Dónde tengo que abrir el portal?  
\- En la calle 56, numero 30 - respondió Jace  
\- ¡Vamos¡ - dijo sosteniendo el portal 

Cuando llegan al apartamento se detienen en la puerta, está protegido por magia, Magnus intenta anularla, lo consigue pero la caída de la protección alerta al brujo de que alguien quiere entrar en su casa. Alec abre la puerta con su estela y Jace entra, ve al brujo que le lanza una gran bola de fuego que arremete contra él y lo lanza al suelo quedando inconsciente. Magnus queda asombrado, parece que tiene un gran poder. Prepara una llama de fuego y la lanza contra el brujo y al momento Alec entra y le dispara con su arco pero el brujo esquiva ambos ataques con un escudo protector, Alec vuelve a disparar pero no consigue darle, el brujo está corriendo hacia la parte de atrás de su casa, hay un fuego cruzado entre Magnus y el brujo, pero éste consigue escapar. Alec no puede detenerle con su arco y se dispone a correr tras él, activa la runa de velocidad y lo sigue por las calles pero cuando casi lo tiene a dos metros, el brujo coge un niño de la acera y lo tira por los aires, Alec se mueve en busca del niño para cogerlo antes de que caiga al suelo, después mira hacia donde estaba el brujo pero ya no lo ve…  
Alec vuelve al piso, Jace está sentado, está bien y Magnus está sentado frente a él con un libro en sus manos, sonriendo…

\- Se ha escapado – dice Alec jadeando – Jace, ¿estás bien? – Jace responde asintiendo la cabeza  
\- Bueno, al menos tenemos esto – mostrando el libro a Alec 

Magnus se encontraba leyendo el libro mágico en el despacho de Alec, cómodamente sentado en su sofá, mientras Alec y Jace estaban en la sala de operaciones activando la alerta para seguir rastreando a Roi Ulster. 

Magnus sube la mirada fuera del libro para dar una ojeada al despacho de Alec, y se pregunta porque no se siente un extraño allí… Alec llega por fin

\- Hey... – le saluda Alec  
\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta Magnus  
\- Si, esta todo el mundo buscándolo, lo encontraremos… - dijo Alec sentándose en el otro sofá en frente de Magnus – ¿has encontrado algo? –señalando el libro  
\- No. Solo son hechizos… interesantes, pero no son, sin duda, motivo para matar, y ninguno habla sobre sangre de brujo…. – dijo Magnus pensativo – tiene que haber algo que no veo…  
\- Llévatelo a casa, estarás más tranquilo y podrás trabajarlo cuando lo creas. Lo encontrarás, estoy seguro. – dijo Alec con sinceridad.- Ahora, ¿quieres cenar? – le preguntó tímidamente

Magnus tardó unos minutos en contestar 

\- Será mejor que no, estoy cansado y aún tengo mucho trabajo. No vemos Lightwood – dijo levantándose y mirando a Alec de refilón. - te llamo cuando averigüe algo. – y salió del despacho del Director del Instituto.


	10. Chapter 10

Ese sábado por la noche Alec estaba cenando con su madre, su hermana Izzy, Jace y Luke en la luna del Cazador.

\- Esperad, Magnus solo llevaba una toalla en su cintura … lo primero que me vino en mente es que estaba en compañía - estaba explicando Jace a su familia divertidamente  
\- Por favor,… - cerraba los ojos Alec  
\- Cuando, y ahora viene lo mejor, sale de su baño…. – dijo como si de una adivinanza se tratase - ¡Alec! …- Jace se reía – mi cara de desconcierto se podía ver a leguas… - y seguía riéndose  
\- ¡Nooo¡ ¿desde cuándo estáis juntos?- preguntó Izzy  
\- No estamos juntos y, no hacíamos nada… solo llegué ahí - todos se reían, pero felices por ellos, por Alec - Basta…- dijo Alec levantando una mano. 

Entonces sonó el móvil de Alec, él lo miró, era Magnus, lo cogió y respondió de inmediato

\- Magnus – dijo suavemente  
\- ¿Te llamo en un mal momento? – preguntó Magnus por el ruido de fondo que podía oír  
\- ¡No¡ estoy cenando con mi familia, espera, voy a salir a fuera – dijo levantándose y haciendo señas a su familia de que se iba a la calle mientras todos seguían riéndose.

Alec salió del local, enseguida sintió el frio de la noche.

\- Dime Magnus, ahora te oigo bien  
\- Ya lo tengo  
\- ¿El hechizo? –preguntó Alec  
\- Si  
\- ... ¡cuéntame¡  
\- Alec, es complicado, te lo cuento mañana, sigue con tu cena familiar. ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo Magnus con calma.  
\- Está bien, entonces hasta mañana.  
\- Hasta mañana – contestó Magnus.  
\- ¿Magnus? – preguntó Alec en el último momento  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Nada... – dijo cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza – descansa. Buenas noches  
\- Buenas noches Lightwood

Alec esperó unos minutos antes de entrar en el local, se sentía contento, Magnus le hacía sentirse feliz, lo echaba de menos…

Al día siguiente, Magnus se levantó muy tarde, estaba con resaca y una sensación de vértigo en su estómago… definitivamente, había bebido demasiado. Después de hablar con Alec decidió ir a su local nocturno y, por el calor que el otro lado de la cama desprendía, se había traído compañía, levantó la sabana y ahí estaba un chico, un mundano, durmiendo. Se dirigió al banyo, se duchó y se puso sus pantalones holgados de estar en casa y una camiseta, y fue a la cocina para hacerse un café. A los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¡Alec!... – dijo Magnus cauteloso  
\- ¡Hey! – Alec miró a Magnus con una sonrisa, se fijó que tenía el pelo mojado y los pies descalzos, y llevaba esos pantalones bajos que mostraban parte de su línea v - quería que me contases lo del hechizo.  
\- Claro, aunque ¿no prefieres que vayamos al Instituto? O si quieres podemos ir a ese sitio tuyo donde hacen esos cafés tan buenos… - dijo Magnus algo nervioso, deseaba sacar a Alec de su casa lo antes posible.  
\- De acuerdo – dijo Alec entrando en loft,- ¿quieres ponerte los zapatos o prefieres ir descalzo…? – le preguntó Alec sonriendo

Magnus miró sus pies y se rió, - dame cinco minutos - se dirigieron a la cocina, Alec le siguió, Magnus dejó su taza en el platero 

\- ¿Puedo tomar uno mientras te espero? – preguntó Alec señalando la cafetera  
\- Por supuesto, es tu cafetera…  
Y en ese preciso instante apareció un joven apuesto vestido con lo que parecía la ropa del día anterior, entró en la cocina con los ojos aun medio abiertos  
\- Buenos días... – le dijo a Magnus y miró a Alec – Hola – se volvió otra vez a Magnus, éste estaba inmóvil mirando con atención la cara de Alec, que estaba seria y confundida, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Magnus – me tengo que ir, es muy tarde… me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche – le dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Alec lo escuchase, - ¿me llamarás?  
\- No lo creo… - contestó Magnus – supongo que lo entiendes….  
\- Claro – contestó el chaval – política de una noche… – y con eso se despidió 

Alec sentía su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal, un sentimiento de frustración y decepción le inundó… no podía mediar palabra, pero tampoco tenía ningún derecho sobre Magnus, no estaban saliendo, Magnus era libre de estar con quien quisiese aunque eso le hiciera daño, así que después de unos segundos, se giró hacia la cafetera con la intención de servirse un café

\- Bien, dijiste cinco minutos…. Te quedan cuatro – cogiendo una taza  
\- Estoy enseguida – contestó Magnus que lo había estado observando todo el rato con el corazón en su mano, desando que Alec no huyese y poder decirle que no tenía la más mínima importancia , que solo era sexo, o que solo fue, en realidad, que no quería estar solo…. Pero no lo haría, él no tenía que darle ninguna explicación.

Cuando Magnus se fue de la cocina, Alec dejó su taza en la mesa, cerró los ojos y sacó en un jadeo toda la tensión dolorosa que tenía en su interior, respiró un par de veces profundamente y luchó para que sus ojos no se cristalizasen… “este es el camino” se dijo para sí mismo.

Magnus entró en la cocina vestido con unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y un suéter negro ancho, pero todavía estaba descalz

\- Alec, ven – le dijo alzándole el brazo, como para que le cogiese de la mano

Alec no entendió muy bien la señal, pero cogió la mano de Magnus entre la suya y le siguió. Magnus lo llevó hacia el salón y le pidió que se sentara, Alec aún estaba confundido, su mano… Magnus cogió el libro mágico y se sentó al lado de Alec con las piernas entrecruzadas encima del sofá.

\- Mira, estuve leyendo de todos los lados posibles este libro, cada hechizo, en conjunto y en separado… pero nada, no había nada que indicase algo como lo que hemos visto… pero… se me ocurrió que tal vez, un hechizo de esa magnitud no podría estar tan claramente mostrado, así que empecé a probar variables que enlazasen con palabras de cada uno de los hechizos escritos, al principio no encajaba ninguno pero al final, di con la variable correcta y ¡aquí está! – explicó Magnus emocionado  
\- ¿Dices que cada hechizo contiene una palabra que si las juntas forman otro hechizo? – preguntó Alec asombrado  
\- Sí. Y este es el resultado, fíjate – y le fue mostrando cada palabra.  
\- ¿Absorben la energía del otro brujo? – preguntó Alec cuando terminaron de leer el hechizo.  
\- Si, bueno, no es la energía, es la fuente de la magia, el hechizo está hecho para que un brujo pueda absorber distintas fuentes de magia y sumarlas a la suya propia dándole un poder excepcional y casi inagotable… es lo que todo brujo querría, claro que el método es algo cuestionable… 

Alec miró a Magnus con desaprobación 

\- La magia está en la sangre, cuando sale del cuerpo la capta a través del hechizo… Magnus, es espeluznante. – dijo Alec negando con la cabeza  
\- Lo sé, si esto cae en conocimiento de los brujos sería realmente peligroso...  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? –preguntó Alec señalando al libro  
\- No lo sé – dijo sinceramente Magnus  
\- ¿Quieres que la Clave lo custodie?  
\- No confío en la clave… - dijo Magnus – no te ofendas…  
\- Lo entiendo, ¿entonces, vas a guardarlo tú o lo llevarás al Laberinto Espiral?  
\- Ni el Laberinto Espiral se salva de la corrupción, Alec… - dijo suspirando Magnus – nunca estaremos tranquilos mientras este libro exista.

Dicho eso apareció una chimenea en medio del salón con un movimiento de manos, Alec supo que intenciones tenía Magnus y le miró a los ojos, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza de afirmación y Magnus empezó a romper las hojas y tirarlas al fuego. Cuando terminó de quemar el libro sus hombros se aligeraron y volvió a mirar a Alec.

\- Es casi la hora de comer, ¿tienes hambre? – le preguntó Magnus  
\- Estoy hambriento – respondió Alec con una sonrisa


	11. Chapter 11

Era lunes por la mañana, 6,30h., Alec entrenaba con Jace en el instituto, luego desayunaron y fueron a la sala de operaciones para que les informasen de posibles novedades respecto a Ulster, pero de momento aún no lo tenían localizado. Alec se dirigió a su despacho para leer los informes del día anterior. Mientras leía se concentraba y su mente estaba atenta, pero, en cuanto terminó con los informes, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y pensó en Magnus, no podía evitarlo…

Jace interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Alec! –dijo al abrir la puerta – tenemos algo, parece que se está refugiando en casa de un mundano, el hermano del que murió  
\- Al que le pusimos vigilancia…. ¿Quién hay ahora allí? – preguntó Alec  
\- Roxanne y Jimmy, vigilan desde el edificio de enfrente – contestó Jace  
\- Bien, envía un equipo de cuatro, espetad a mi señal, yo voy a buscar a Magnus – le dijo a Jace  
\- De acuerdo 

Alec se dirigió al apartamento de Magnus, llamó a la puerta, no sabía muy bien con lo que se iba a encontrar…, tenía que estar preparado.

\- ¡Alec! – dijo sorprendido – pasa  
\- ¿Estás solo? – preguntó Alec  
\- ¿Te importa? – le respondió Magnus  
\- ¿Eh?... no, no – respondió nervioso Alec, pensando en que no tenía que haber preguntado eso – hemos localizado a Ulster  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó algo estresado.  
\- En casa del hermano que ayudaba a Ulster – le contestó Alec andando detrás de Magnus por su casa deseando que no saliera nadie inesperadamente de su alcoba…  
\- Vámonos- alzó el brazo para hacer un portal – dime donde tenemos que ir.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Alec dio instrucciones a los demás cazadores para entrar en la casa, el individuo era peligroso. Dos por la escalera de incendio, dos se quedaría en la calle para una posible fuga, Magnus, Alec, Jace y dos más entrarían por la puerta. A Magnus le pareció raro que el apartamento no estuviera protegido con magia, Alec abrió la puerta con su estela y entraron Jace y Magnus, Alec entró después junto con los otros dos cazadores de sombras, fueron avanzando hasta el salón donde lo encontraron sentado en la mesa, dando la espalda a sus visitantes, no se movía.

\- Levanta las manos despacio – Le dijo Jace, Alec le estaba apuntando con su arco, y Magnus empezó a andar hacia él  
\- ¡Magnus quieto! - le gritó Alec, pero Magnus no hizo caso y se acercó al brujo, Alec fue a su encuentro posicionándose detrás suyo, Magnus andaba cada vez más rápido hasta que alcanzó su cabeza y pasó la mano como queriendo coger humo, la imagen del brujo se esfumó.  
\- Un espectro… - dijo Magnus, todos bajaron las armas  
\- ¿Sabía que veníamos? – preguntó Jace  
\- ¿Dónde puede haber ido?... – se preguntaba Alec a sí mismo – Magnus…. 

Magnus estaba mirando encima de la mesa, había papeles y otros objetos, pero vio una foto de Cat son su uniforme de enfermera, tenía que estar hecha en el hospital, la cogió y miró detrás, había unas palabras, palabras para él “cógeme”. Magnus abrió un portal a casa de Cat y se fue rápidamente.

\- ¡Magnus! – gritó Alec, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerle, Magnus no contestó.  
\- ¿Dónde ha ido? – preguntó Jace  
\- No lo sé – contestó Alec, mientras miraba encima de la mesa para buscar alguna explicación,- estaba mirando aquí, algo…. Espera, - cogiendo lo que parecía la parte de atrás de una fotografía, leyó “cógeme”, le dio la vuelta y se encontró con la imagen de Cat. – Está en casa de Catarina Loss, iba dirigido a Magnus… vámonos, rápido.  
Cuando Magnus llegó a casa de Cat, estaba sentada con las manos atadas detrás de la silla, de pie al lado estaba Ulster, podía ver un hilo de magia roja que envolvía el cuello de Cat y terminaba en la muñeca del brujo. Magnus tenía una gran bola de fuego debajo sus manos listas para disparar.  
\- Yo de ti no lo haría – dijo Ulster señalando el hilo que le encadenaba a Cat – si mi pulso cambia retorcerá el cuello de tu amiga hasta la muerte…

Magnus se detuvo, miró a Cat y bajó las manos haciendo desaparecer la bola de fuego.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Magnus  
\- A ti – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – tu poder es superior, con él no voy a necesitar más fuentes…  
\- Y de verdad crees que te la voy a dar sin más – preguntó sarcásticamente Magnus  
\- Si, o tu amiga morirá, elige. Tu vida o la de… ¡ahhhh¡ - gritó el brujo que no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración, Magnus le tiró una vaina de magia cortándole parte de su pecho, sus pulsaciones se aceleraron y Cat empezó a gritar en el suelo, pues se cayó de la silla al ser empujada por el retroceso del brujo al ser herido.

Magnus se acercó corriendo donde Cat, pero no podía sacarle el hijo de magia de su cuello, se estaba ahogando, ya no podía gritar…

\- ¡Para, para¡ - gritó Magnus a Ulster – ¡de acuerdo¡ de acuerdo… - y acunó el rostro de Cat en sus manos – todo irá bien … - le dijo a Cat, y le dio un beso en la sien.

El estrangulamiento cesó. Cat estaba desesperada por decirle a Magnus que no cediese, pero no podía hablar.

\- No vuelvas a intentarlo Magnus… yo moriré pero ella también.

Magnus se incorporó y caminó hacia delante del brujo

\- Que quieres que haga – le dijo finalmente Magnus con un sentimiento de fracaso  
\- Túmbate, el resto ya lo sabes… no va a dolerte, te desmayarás antes de morir. Tienes mi palabra que dejaré a Catarina en paz, de hecho, me iré de esta ciudad. ¡Ahora¡ - dijo imperativamente señalando el suelo.  
\- ¿Y crees que mi muerte no será investigada?, jamás serás libre, allí donde vayas te estarán buscando…  
\- Quizás… quizás tendré que esconderme un tiempo… pero incluso para los inmortales, el tiempo es olvido – dijo Ulster con una sonrisa estúpida.

Magnus se tumbó, miró por última vez a Cat con los ojos tranquilos para expresarle serenidad, luego los cerró, sintió como le quemaban la pierna, un corte profundo, la sangre fluía, cerró los ojos y pensó en su existencia, en todas aquellas personas importantes que había amado, y en Alec, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, incluso podía sentir su olor…  
Cat empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas brotaban desconsoladamente, Ulster estaba hablando en un lenguaje que no entendía mientras una fuerte ráfaga de magia salía de Magnus hacia él.  
Magnus empezó a sentirse pesado y cayó en el aturdimiento hasta que se desmayó.

Jace y Alec llegaron al piso de Catarina, no podían acceder a la puerta, estaba protegida, llamaron a Izzy para que localizase al brujo más próximo lo antes posible. Alec estaba tan nervioso que entró en pánico.

\- Alec… tranquilo… no tardaremos en entrar, serénate por favor.- le dijo Jace cogiéndole de los hombros.  
\- Jace, él está aquí, Cat también… los va a matar… - dijo Alec sin poder respirar. 

A los cinco minutos apareció un brujo en el pasillo, Roger Williams había hecho algunos trabajos para el Instituto.

\- Roger, está protegida, necesitamos entrar ahora, un brujo tiene retenidos a Magnus y a Catarina Loss – Dijo Alec febril – ¡los va a matar¡ - poniendo presión.

Roger empezó a mover sus manos, no conseguía deshacerse de la protección… No tenía tanta experiencia como Magnus… Finalmente la magia cayó. Activaron con su estela la runa de velocidad aumentada, aceleración, exactitud y precisión.  
Alec abrió la puerta con su estela, desde la entrada disparó tres flechas contra Ulster antes de entrar en el piso que fueron directamente a su pecho, Jace fu corriendo hacia él y en un salto le corto las muñecas con su espada serafín. A Ulster no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cayó al suelo, agonizante.  
Magnus seguía desangrándose y Catarina estaba ahogándose.  
Alec fue corriendo donde Catarina y le rompió los grilletes de sus manos con su cuchillo.

\- ¡Ocúpate de Magnus! – gritó Jace a Alec – yo cuido de Cat.

Jace intentó cortar el hilo de magia del cuello de Cat con su cuchillo pero no podía, Catarina empezaba a tener la cara hinchada, apenas entraba un suspiro de aire por su cuello. Jace no sabía que hacer, lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía desatar a la bruja. Se estaba muriendo, Catarina cogió débilmente el otro extremo del hilo de magia y se lo colocó a Jace en su muñeca, entonces, el hilo empezó a aflojar, conectaba la pulsación de Jace al cuello de Cat. 

Mientras, Alec intentaba cerrar la herida de Magnus pero no podía, miró a Cat.

\- Por favor…. no resistirá mucho más –dijo Alec suplicando ayuda a su amiga Cat que estaba débilmente respirando.

Catarina, se levantó con la ayuda de Jace y fueron donde Magnus, se arrodilló frente a él y con lágrimas en sus ojos levantó sus manos y de ellas fluía una pequeña sombra de magia blanca que cubría la herida de Magnus, poco a poco la sangre dejo de brotar, y la piel se cerró por completo dejando a Catarina exhausta, se tambaleó y fue sostenida por Jace en sus brazos, él la abrazó

\- Tranquila Catarina, te tengo. –le susurró Jace


	12. Chapter 12

Alec cogió la cara de Magnus y le besó la frente.

\- Magnus, despierta… despierta – decía susurrando a su oído  
\- No puede Alec, ha perdido demasiada sangre – le dijo Catarina.  
\- Cat, ¿cómo podemos sacarte esto? – preguntó Jace   
\- Con ella – dijo Izzy que acababa de entrar en el piso levantando una espada reforzada con poder angelical, hecha por las hermanas de hierro especialmente para situaciones que requerían mucho poder.   
\- ¡Izzy¡ - gritó Alec al ver a su hermana   
\- Alec… - dijo acercándose donde su hermano que estaba de rodillas junto a Magnus sosteniéndole la cabeza - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Jace! ¿estás bien? – le preguntó viendo ese hilo rojo de fuego alrededor de su muñeca –Catarina… - se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos, podía ver en su rostro el nivel de sufrimiento y angustia que había pasado – tranquila, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que está alrededor de tu cuello?  
\- Izzy… - dijo con una voz tenue - si no le doy una poción sanadora a Magnus morirá... está muy débil, ha perdido demasiada sangre… - dijo cuándo las lágrimas empezaron a caer otra vez de sus ojos  
\- ¡Roger! - gritó Izzy – abre un portal al Instituto  
\- ¡No! – dijo Alec – ábrelo a casa de Magnus, allí está todo lo que Cat pueda necesitar – y mirando a la bruja le preguntó - ¿aguantará el portal? – refiriéndose a Magnus.  
\- Tendremos que arriesgarnos Alec, no podemos perder más tiempo

Alec levantó en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Magnus y atravesó el portal después de Cat y Jace, Izzy le siguió. Roger se quedó para ayudar a los otros cazadores de sombras a trasladar el cuerpo de Ulster al depósito de autopsias del Instituto.

Alec llevó a Magnus a su habitación, lo puso en su cama, encima de sus sábanas de seda. Luego salió de la habitación y se encontró con Cat y Jace sentados en el sofá, Catarina apenas podía sostenerse, Izzy estaba delante de ellos.

El silencio se mantuvo unos segundos hasta que Alec habló.

\- Izzy, tenemos que liberar a Cat, explícame que propiedades tiene esta espada – dijo mientras iba a las estanterías acristaladas de Magnus en busca de un frasco reparador de energía, recordaba que Magnus se lo había comentado en una ocasión.  
\- Es una espada consagrada para romper fuerzas demoníacas de magnitudes superiores, creí que ante un brujo con poderes aumentados sería de ayuda.

Alec encontró un frasco con un líquido de color púrpura, lo cogió y se acercó a Cat. 

\- Creo que es esto Catarina – dijo mostrándole la botellita – un reparador instantáneo.

Catarina lo cogió, miró el contenido con un pequeño guiño, ese color purpura no lo tenía muy presente…, abrió el frasco y lo olió – Alec… esto es un afrodisíaco… - dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa, Jace se contuvo la risa.

Alec volvió a la estantería y cogió el frasco que estaba al lado, de color turquesa brillante y se lo ofreció a Cat - ¿este?

Ella lo abrió, enseguida reconoció el aroma, levantó la botella y se la bebió lentamente. Al instante notó como su estado energético volvía a tener sus estadios normales.

\- Alec, ¡gracias! ya me siento mucho mejor. – dijo mientras se levantaba con la intención de ir a la habitación de Magnus, pero Jace la frenó.  
\- Espera – dijo sujetándola del brazo – primero tenemos que deshacernos de esto – señalando el cordón que los unía  
\- Izzy, entonces, ¿crees que podríamos cortar eso con tu espada? – señalando el hilo de magia  
\- No tenemos otra opción, creo que puede funcionar.  
\- De acuerdo, Jace, prepárate – le dijo Alec

Alec cogió la cabeza de Catarina para protegerla, Jace separó su brazo de Cat lo máximo que pudo, Izzy levantó la espada con las dos manos, el corte tenía que ser preciso, lo midió, y acto seguido bajó con fuerzo la espada implorando al Ángel Gabriel. 

El corte fue seco y rápido, en un segundo el hilo de magia desapareció del cuello de Cat e igualmente de la muñeca de Jace.

Cat empezó a respirar con fuerza, se levantó y le cogió la mano a Izzy

\- Gracias Izzy… - dijo con dulzura

Luego fue corriendo a la habitación de Magnus, Alec le siguió, no sin antes darle un beso a su hermana.

Catrina se puso al lado de Magnus y empezó a desabrocharle la chaqueta para quitarle la ropa, entonces Alec apartó sus manos y le dijo

\- Ya lo hago yo, ves a preparar lo que necesites Cat.

Catarina se dirigió hacia el despacho de Magnus, empezó a mirar todos los elementos de base que tenía en su despensa mágica… cogió algunas cosas, las llevó a la mesa y las mezcló en un bol de cristal, chasqueó los dedos y se encendió una pequeña llama debajo del bol, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que los ingredientes cuajaran.  
Mientras, Alec sacaba con cuidado la ropa de Magnus, cogió su estela y cortó la camiseta para evitar zarandearle, desabrochó el cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones, despacio bajó la cremallera “recuérdame que te explique esto más tarde… “pensó mirando el rostro de Magnus con una pequeña sonrisa. Tiró de sus pantalones. Luego fue al baño, cogió una toalla y la humedeció, regresó donde Magnus y le lavó con suavidad los restos de sangre que tenía en las piernas. Sintió una punzada de miedo y desolación.

\- Magnus… por favor, aguanta …


	13. Chapter 13

Catarina regresó con un brebaje en un vaso, se colocó al lado de Magnus

\- Alec, ayúdame, tiene que beberse esto – le dijo Cat.

Alec sostuvo en vertical la cabeza de Magnus, Cat uso su magia para abrirle la boca y le fue introduciendo la poción, cuando terminaron Alec dejó reposar suavemente su cabeza encima de la almohada, Catarina esperó unos minutos y luego revoloteó sus manos por encima del cuerpo de Magnus, una nube de magia blanca lo envolvía…

\- Cat, ¿Cómo está? –le preguntó Alec  
\- Aún está débil, pero sus órganos no están dañados, y su corazón es fuerte – dijo Cat concentrada en su trabajo – ahora solo necesita tiempo para reponer su sangre. Se pondrá bien – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Alec dio un suspiro de descompresión, luego se levantó y dejó a Cat que continuase con su tarea.

\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Izzy  
\- Se pondrá bien, necesitara tiempo pero, se pondrá bien – dijo Alec abrazando a su hermana  
\- Alec –dijo Izzy – voy a volver al Instituto para organizar la autopsia de Ulster, oye – le dijo ahora más suavemente – sé que te vas a quedar aquí, pero tienes que descansar – dijo preocupada por el estado de su hermano.  
\- Lo haré, no te preocupes- le contestó Alec – lo prometo.

Media hora después Catarina salió de la habitación de Magnus. Entró en el despacho y empezó a preparar algunas cosas, Alec y Jace la miraban. Jace se le acercó y mientras Cat estaba disponiendo diferentes ingredientes en un frasco le dijo

\- Cat, cuando termines lo que sea que estés haciendo...  
\- Estoy preparando unas sales reparadoras para cuando se despierte Magnus – le aclaró Catarina interrumpiéndole.  
\- Bien, entonces, te acompañaré a tu casa, tengo que revisar que todo esté en su sitio y que Ulster no haya manipulado nada, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Claro Jace… - dijo mirándole a los ojos un momento – gracias.

Alec se preparó dos cafés, le llevó una taza a Jace y luego salió al balcón, perdiendo su mirada en los tejados de las casas, pensando otra vez, en que, a pesar de la inmortalidad, los brujos también eran vulnerables, eran seres poderosos, pero también delicados… 

Alec no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese balcón, el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte y el frio empezaba a notarse.

\- ¡Alec¡ - grito Catarina  
\- Dime - dijo girándose y entrando en el salón  
\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte tú? Puedo estar yo, tú no tienes porque…  
\- Ya lo hemos hablado Cat, quiero estar aquí, no pienso moverme hasta que despierte.- le contestó Alec en un tono algo autoritario  
\- Está bien, me voy a casa, además, Jace está esperando… - levantó ambas manos con unos frascos en cada una – cuando despierte estará algo debilitado, tiene que bañarse durante media hora para que estas sales surjan efecto – dándole un recipiente – van a curar definitivamente cualquier herida que tenga en su cuerpo – y dándole la otra – y ésta, es para que la tome con una sopa… - Alec levantó una ceja – lo sé, lo sé, no le gustan las sopas pero le he preparado una especial en la cocina, solo tienes que echarle este líquido, su debilidad desaparecerá.  
\- De acuerdo – asintió Alec, miró a Jace que estaba terminando de comer una pizza – ¿Puedes ocuparte tu del Instituto, Jace?  
\- Claro, no te preocupes, te llamaré si hay algo urgente. – se levantó – Cat, ¿nos vamos?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, abrió un portal y Jace lo cruzó, y antes de irse le dijo a Alec

\- Llámame si hay cualquier cambio. Y come algo por favor.

Alec pasó las siguientes doce horas entre la habitación de Magnus, el sofá y la cocina, finalmente le pareció oír un ruido en la habitación, estaba fregando su taza de café, salió disparado hacia donde estaba Magnus, pero cuando entró, solo lo vio moverse hacia un costado, seguía durmiendo… estaba soñando. Se le acercó y le acarició el pelo, colocándoselo hacia atrás

\- Magnus… hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte – dijo Alec sabiendo que no podía escucharle – te he echado de menos…

Deberían ser sobre las seis de la tarde cuando Alec se quedó totalmente dormido en el sofá, Magnus se despertó poco después, se sentía cansado “estoy muerto…” pensó y giró su cabeza, reconoció el sitio “mi habitación…”se incorporó de golpe, “¿No estoy muerto?” mirándose su cuerpo, sus brazos y su pierna, donde había el corte ahora solo era una herida a punto de cicatrizar… “Cat…”.Intentó levantarse pero se mareó “calma “se dijo a sí mismo. Abrió su armario y se puso una camiseta larga y ancha, salió de la habitación, todo estaba en silencio, y vio a Alec tumbado en su sofá, se quedó unos minutos mirándole, luego se le acercó y le colocó una manta encima con cuidado, pero no fue el suficiente

\- Magnus…- dijo Alec cuando abrió los ojos – ¿estás bien? ¿te has levantado?  
\- Eso parece… 

Alec se sentó y Magnus le dio una sonrisa

\- No sé qué ha pasado pero, ya me lo contarás… - y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su balcón, su lugar preferido, donde evocaba sus sentimientos, donde su pensamiento fluía, o se atascaba…

Alec lo miró, se sentía tranquilo, fue al lavabo a preparale una bañera, tiró las sales en ella, encendió unas velas como a Magnus le gustaba y se dirigió al balcón. Se puso al lado de él mirando el atardecer.

\- ¿tienes frio? – le preguntó a Magnus  
\- No – hubo un silencio agradable – creí que iba a morir Alec.  
\- Lo sé – le dijo Alec y giró su cabeza para mirar los ojos de Magnus, éste también se giró cuando percibió el movimiento de Alec, se quedaron en silencio.  
\- Escucha, te he preparado un baño – Magnus puso cara de circunstancias – no… son ordenes de Cat  
\- ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó Magnus  
\- En su casa, está bien, ella es magnífica…  
\- Si… - confirmó Magnus  
\- Tienes que estar media hora en el agua, hay unas sales especiales que te ayudaran. – le explicó Alec

Magnus volvió a mirar el horizonte unos segundos más antes de darse la vuelta e ir en dirección al baño notaba que Alec le seguía con la mirada.

\- ¿quieres acompañarme? – le preguntó provocativamente Magnus.

Alec se rió.

\- Quizás luego… - y siguió sonriendo.

Magnus sentía como el agua acariciaba su piel, esas sales eran realmente agradables, pensó en que Alec le había encendido las velas, posiblemente había estado ahí desde un principio, seguramente estaría preocupado… “tengo que dejar de pensar así de él, no me estoy haciendo ningún favor” y metió su cabeza debajo del agua.

Alec estaba en la cocina calentando la sopa y mezclando la poción que le había dado Cat, estaba seguro que tendría dificultades para convencer a Magnus de tomársela. Sintió una mirada penetrante por detrás. Giró la cabeza

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Alec sin dejar de remover  
\- Me encuentro muy bien, algo cansado quizás, pero listo para que me cuentes que ocurrió y donde está Ulster.

Alec sirvió la sopa en un plato y lo puso encima del mantel que había preparado para Magnus, había una servilleta y unas flores que había cortado de una de las macetas. Magnus arrugó la nariz y levantó una ceja.

\- Sabes que si no fuese por las flores, no me sentaría ahí – dijo señalando donde estaba la sopa.

Alec sonrió.

\- Lleva una poción para reponer tu energía, Magnus, siéntate y cómetela – dijo retirando la silla – por favor.  
\- ¿No me acompañas? – preguntó Magnus  
\- No tengo hambre, pero no pienso irme… - dijo Alec sentándose enfrente

Mientras Magnus cenaba, Alec le contó todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Pobre Cat… no sé qué haría si la hubiese perdido... – dijo Magnus, que ahora se sentía totalmente recuperado.  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó Alec  
\- Como nuevo – dijo Magnus levantándose – hora de celebrarlo, ¿una copa? – le propuso a Alec  
\- ¡Sí! - contestó siguiéndole al salón.

Alec estaba de pie observando a Magnus preparando las bebidas, éste se le acercó y le ofreció una, Magnus casi bebió la suya de un sorbo, Alec fue más moderado.

\- ¡Wow! – alertó Alec – está fuerte…  
\- Algo… lo necesitaba – acercándose más a Alec – creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, algo que no pudimos terminar – rozando la cintura de Alec y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, entreabriendo sus labios con el único propósito de besar al cazador.

Alec se alejó para dejar su copa, se acercó otra vez a Magnus, le acarició la mejilla, los labios y finalmente lo besó, Magnus se entregó a ese beso, sentía la necesidad de amar, quiso profundizarlo pero entonces Alec se retiró suavemente

\- Espera - le dijo en un susurro

Magnus no dijo nada, estaba quieto deseando que Alec no se fuera…

\- Antes tenemos que hablar Magnus – dijo Alec con esfuerzo evitando caer en el deseo.  
\- ¿Hablar? – preguntó Magnus -¿de qué quieres hablar? – alejándose de Alec y sorbiendo lo que le quedaba en su copa  
\- De nosotros – finalmente contestó Alec  
\- No hay un nosotros – replicó Magnus con una voz cortada

El silencio volvió a ser el protagonista.

\- Si lo hay... no puedes negarlo – dijo Alec intentando mantener la tranquilidad.  
\- Cuidado, no te aconsejo que traspases esa fina línea que separa lo superficial de lo profundo – le alertó Magnus  
\- Tengo que hacerlo – dijo Alec muy seriamente  
\- Si lo haces, no volveré a tocarte – le dijo Magnus de igual modo  
\- Tendré que arriesgarme… 

Magnus suspiró involuntariamente, giró su cabeza.

\- Lo que hay entre nosotros… - empezó hablando Alec pero Magnus le quitó la palabra.  
\- Te refieres a - dijo Magnus haciendo un movimiento de vaivén entre ellos con la mano, sonrió – solo nos lo pasamos bien- dijo dándole la espalda a Alec – solo eso.

Alec sintió una punzada en su corazón. Se acercó despacio a Magnus por su espalda y a solo unos centímetros de él le dijo

\- No para mi 

Magnus cerró sus ojos y después negó con la cabeza, se giró y quedó de cara a Alec

\- ¿A qué estás jugando Alec? – le preguntó Magnus sin esconder su disgusto.  
\- Quiero tenerte en mi vida – dijo Alec con sinceridad. Magnus se quedó en silencio

Magnus se sirvió otra copa.

\- ¿Y crees que es tan sencillo? – preguntó sarcásticamente Magnus.  
\- No, por supuesto que no, pero – y se acercó a él – nunca he dejado de quererte…  
\- ¡Ja! – dijo con un golpe de voz Magnus – tienes una bonita forma de demostrarlo Lightwood – dijo con ironía.

Alec se quedó en silencio, su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

\- Nunca he dejado de amarte – finalmente dijo Alec, sabiendo que Magnus no reaccionaria bien, que había la posibilidad de que lo perdiese para siempre, pero tenía que hurgar en lo más profundo de Magnus si quería estar con él.  
\- ¡ME DEJASTE! – gritó finalmente Magnus

Un silencio abrumador rompió el eco de las últimas palabras que dijo Magnus. Los ojos de Alec se cristalizaron.

\- Me rompiste el corazón, y el alma… - prosiguió Magnus con la voz muy baja, afligido.  
\- Antes de romper tu corazón, tuve que romper el mío… - dijo Alec secándose las lágrimas que corrían por una de sus mejillas.

Magnus levantó los ojos para mirale, esperaba una explicación, no toleraría ninguna estupidez.

\- Magnus – dijo Alec cogiéndole las manos, Magnus se apartó –solo quería que recuperaras tu magia y encontré la forma…  
\- No te entiendo – dijo Magnus – que tiene que ver mi magia…  
\- Todo – contestó Alec. Se pasó la mano por su pelo y suspiró – hablé con tu padre.

Magnus se quedó sorprendido.

\- Deja que te lo explique, Cat me dijo hace unos días que lo habías desterrado… yo…  
\- No me gusta hablar de mi padre, con nadie – dijo Magnus, ahora recordaba que Cat le había preguntado acerca de él cuando regresó a Nueva York.  
\- ¿Por qué hablaste con mi padre, cuándo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó alterado Magnus.  
\- Quería que te devolviese tu magia… - contestó Alec.

Magnus seguía estando atónito con lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Pero la única condición era que tenía que romper contigo… no tenía otra opción…  
\- ¿Qué…? – Magnus estaba enfadado, dolido – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
\- No podías saberlo...

Magnus no entendía nada, estaba confundido.

\- ¿Porque hiciste algo así, Alec?  
\- No eras feliz…  
\- Lo era  
\- No, y tú lo sabes.  
\- Te tenía a ti… Solo necesitaba algo más de tiempo… me hubiese adaptado…  
\- Sabes que no es cierto, yo no era suficiente, jamás hubieses sido el mismo… solo quería que te sintieras completo... – dijo Alec despacio.  
\- Y decidiste por mí… - continuó Magnus - sabes lo que he pasado estos años... ¿cómo me he sentido? Lo traicionado que… - y dejo de hablar, cerró sus ojos, algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir de ellos.  
\- Lo se…- gritó débilmente Alec  
\- ¡No me diste ninguna oportunidad Alec! - dijo gritando Magnus - No pude elegir… 

Un enorme silencio los separó en esos momentos. Magnus se apartó de Alec, dándole la espalda, el tiempo se detuvo y entonces Magnus cambió el tono de su voz,

\- Eras el ser que más he amado en mi vida, y el que más daño me ha hecho, y ahora, después de intentar sobrevivir a ello me dices que lo hiciste por mi… No puedo lidiar con esto… no ahora…  
Magnus se quedó en silencio, Alec se le acercó  
\- Magnus, sé que no confías en mí, sé que te sientes traicionado – decía mientras se acercaba más a él – sé que me querías, mucho – Magnus cerró con fuerza sus ojos – pero si aún sientes algo por mí, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de intentar volver a recuperar tu confianza… 

Magnus tardó unos minutos en responder

\- No te va a ser fácil Alexander – dijo Magnus suavemente sin mirar a Alec  
\- No voy a renunciar a ti… esta vez no.

Alec sintió que su corazón palpitaba de emoción por la esperanza que Magnus le había lanzado, pero no quería abrumarlo, quería darle su espacio, su tiempo…

\- Será mejor que me vaya, para que puedas descansar. ¿Te puedo llamar mañana? – preguntó Alec.  
Magnus tardó unos segundos en contestar.  
\- Sí…

Alec sonrió, pasó por el lado de Magnus para salir del loft y cuando hizo dos pasos Magnus agarró su mano. Alec se detuvo, sus respiraciones se volvieron cortas y rápidas, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, pasaron unos segundos y entonces Alec no lo dudó, se giró, agarró la nuca de Magnus con las dos manos y lo besó suavemente, ese beso llevo a otro y a otro, entonces Magnus deslizó sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y le acarició su espalda llevando sus dedos por debajo de la cintura de su pantalón. Alec se separó un poco.

\- Creía que no volverías a tocarme – dijo en un susurro Alec  
\- Mentí – contestó Magnus acercándose a su boca para besarle.


End file.
